O Cientista
by G. Namo
Summary: [AU] Neo-Tóquio, ano 2347. Um cientista em busca de um corpo, uma colegial fragilizada e um menino determinado em encontrar seu amor. G/H - S/H ( side-pairings).
1. A máquina e o corpo

O Cientista

1\. A máquina e o corpo

O sinal que marca o início das aulas se faz presente pelas paredes de concreto da escola. Centenas de adolescente, trajando as cores do uniforme preto e bege, se dirigem as suas salas; algumas meninas optam pela saia longa e outras pela saia curta, algumas pelo suéter bege e outras pelo blazer preto. O uniforme masculino era obrigatoriamente calça. Todos estavam ansiosos para compartilhar sobre suas férias, suas viagens, suas compras, suas fofocas.

Os intervalos entre as grandes paredes de concreto e janelas de vidro contribuíam para o ar de riqueza e minimalismo do edifício da escola Konoha Gakuen. Majestoso, o prédio cativava olhares de passantes com seus sete andares e jardim artificial.

Entre o mar de alunos, se destacava uma menina que de tudo fazia para se esconder. Ela usava, contra sua vontade, a saia curta, pois descobrira que chamava muito mais atenção com a saia comprida. Vestia meia calça preta e, por cima de sua camisa fechada até a gola, usava um suéter pelo menos dois números maior do que o seu manequim. Em seus pés, seu sapatinho favorito, um brogue preto da Prada. Outra lição importante que aprendera: não utilizar acessórios de marcas de luxo faziam com que você chamasse atenção, pois o normal era a constante ostentação. Preferia evitar olhares.

Ela era uma visão. Uma visão de beleza, educação e inteligência. Embora a única pessoa que parecia não enxergar isso era ela mesma. Estudar em um colégio elitizado, onde as prioridades de cada um são no mínimo questionáveis, torna esse tipo de pessoa, ainda mais os de natureza doce e tímida, um alvo fácil.

Também era um lembrete diário de como todos eles não eram o suficiente. Os meninos, com muitos interesses por trás, tentavam se aproximar, mas quando não obtinham nenhum resultado, e com seus egos feridos, a culpavam por sua incapacidade de se entregar a qualquer um. As meninas, por sua vez, se sentiam inferiores, todas a culpavam, por ser algo que não conseguiam ser, um exemplo de educação, modéstia, delicadeza, até o tom de voz e os gestos de Hinata irritavam. Crescer em um ambiente predominado pelo dinheiro, tirava certa inocência que elas tinham. Festas, jantares, conversas... Suas virtudes foram corrompidas e o sentimento de sororidade era algo abandonado na infância.

Mas há uma verdade, para sobreviver no mundo real, é preciso malícia, nem que seja só um pouco e por isso que Hyuuga Hinata, com todas as suas qualidades, era uma menina fraca, fragilizada, insegura e tímida. Por conta disso, apesar de todas as facilidades que o dinheiro a trazia, e de todas as suas virtudes, a vida não era fácil nem gentil com ela.

Era de se pensar que no ano 2347, a humanidade teria evoluído, mas os seres humanos têm uma capacidade enorme de dar passos para trás, especialmente quando oportunidades são postas à sua frente. Tecnologicamente falando, tudo estava encaminhado, a vida das pessoas era muito mais simples, pra quem tinha dinheiro e vivia na superfície.

Hinata, às vezes, olhava pela janela de sua sala, lá em baixo, onde não conseguia nem enxergar o chão direito. Como será que era viver lá embaixo? Será que as pessoas eram parecidas com as com quem convivia? Ela adorava a beleza de Neo-Tóquio. A cidade mãe, que pairava nos grandes arranha céus, onde os carros voavam pelas vias aéreas e os jardins eram artificiais. Sentia-se triste que uma parcela tão pequena da população vivia os luxos que eles tinham.

Sentiu suas bochechas corarem, lembrando-se da primeira e única vez que manifestou tais pensamentos, em frente a duas colegas que, sem dúvida alguma, não compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento, assim como aparentemente o resto dos estudantes. Aquelas três semanas foram longas... Por que divertiam-se tanto inferiorizando o outro?

– Você viu que a Hyuuga tirou a maior nota da sala de novo? – ouviu alguém comentar, fazendo-a querer enfiar a cara dentro de sua carteira e sumir.

– Se eu vi? Tive que ouvir um monte dos meus pais, puta saco. – resmungou a outra menina de volta.

O alarme indicando o fim do recesso cortou qualquer tipo de conversa e todos voltaram a se sentar em suas cadeiras. O professor entrou segundos depois pela porta da frente da sala. Hinata suspirou aliviada.

* * *

Hinata estava na biblioteca após o termino das aulas. Não tinha vontade de voltar tão cedo para casa e ninguém se daria ao trabalho de checar onde estava, desde que voltasse no carro com o motorista.

Deu um longo suspiro, pensando em sua casa. Hakone é uma cidade próxima de Neo-Tóquio e levava cerca de 20 minutos para chegar na escola. Ela deveria sentir vontade de correr pra casa, já que no entorno de sua casa existiam árvores, animais, flores e rios de verdade. A mansão Hyuuga reside no topo de uma montanha, grandiosa e majestosa em todo seu esplendor. No entanto era um dos lugares mais frios e vazios de sua vida. Desde que sua mãe morrera quando sua irmã, Hanabi, ainda era bebê, a residência alegre que era a mansão Hyuuga se tornou extremamente sombria, rígida e fechada. Não se ouvia risadas pelos corredores, não existia mais compaixão e empatia dentro daquelas paredes.

Nunca culparia seu pai pela maneira como a tratava, Hinata sabia o que era amar alguém. Porém, seu coração não deixava de partir com as duras e inconsequentes palavras de seu pai, transformado pela perda Hiashi via apenas sua mãe quando a olhava, mãe e filha eram imagem perfeita uma da outra. O ódio que ele sentia quando a via e era obrigado a lembrar de que perdera o amor da sua vida, o fazia cruel. Tornando a relação deles era extremamente delicada. Um jantar uma vez por semana, relatório escolar uma vez por mês. A menina suspirou... Como seria a vida onde seu pai te ama e te trata com carinho? Será que seria uma menina menos perturbada, mais alegre, que teria amigos e quem sabe, até um namorado...? Hinata sonhava com uma casa feliz, onde contava para seu pai que gostava de um menino e ele ficava bravo de brincadeira ameaçando que iria dar um cascudo no menino, fazendo-a rir. Imaginava em sua cabeça o impossível, de todos jantando juntos, alegres, assistindo algum filme com seu pai e jantando felizes com sua irmã. Podia sentir suas lágrimas quentes e pesadas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

– Hyuuga...? – soltou um gritinho abafado e deu um pulo quando ouviu uma voz intensa chamar seu nome, sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e os pelos arrepiarem.

– U-U-Uchiha-s-san...!

– Você está bem...?

– S-S-Sim, sinto m-muito, e-esqueci q-que estava aqui, s-sinto muito.

– Não precisa se desculpar... – disse ele olhando pro lado – pode ficar pra você – estendeu um lenço branco, ao ver o olhar assustado dela, continuou – outro dia você devolve – a menina aceitou quando viu um pequeno, minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios. E rápido assim, ele já não estava mais lá.

* * *

Hinata sorria meio abobada assim que entrou em casa, o que durou pouco tempo, pois, pela primeira vez em todos os seus anos de vida, sua irmã parou em sua frente e lhe comunicou que ela estava bem encrencada de estar chegando a essas horas em casa e que seu pai lhe aguardava em seu escritório para uma conversa. Pôde sentir as gotículas de água formando em suas mãos e sua respiração ficando tensa. Os passos em direção ao escritório do seu pai pareciam mais o caminho à Naraka.

Bateu na porta, demorou alguns segundos e ele a concedeu a entrada.

Hiashi estava sentado com vários documentos meticulosamente dispostos em sua mesa, alguns ele assinava, outros ele parava e lia. Mas não tirava os olhos da mesa.

– Até onde eu sou informado, a sua aula termina às 17h20. Gostaria de entender por quê você está chegando em casa às 20h.

– E-E-Eu estava estudando n-na biblioteca... – estapeou-se mentalmente por não conseguir falar sem gaguejar.

– Você podia se esforçar para deixar de falar desse jeito tão vergonhoso.

Hinata não respondeu. Afinal, o que responderia? Que todos os dias são uma luta incansável de tentar se tornar uma pessoa mais confiante, mas que isso não era possível por que ela era fraca? Ele já sabia disso.

– Minha própria filha é incapaz de ser uma pessoa decente – as palavras a machucavam como flechas em suas costas – você pode muito bem estudar em casa, não quero nenhum tipo de polêmica por que minha filha inconsequente volta pra casa a noite. Vergonhoso, as filhas do Yasuda que "ficavam estudando na biblioteca", na verdade, perambulavam em lugares extremamente questionáveis usando substâncias horríveis e agora ele está pagando milhões para a imprensa não divulgar. Espero ter sido claro. Pode se retirar.

Cabisbaixa, foi na direção do seu quarto. Pensar que seu pai tinha a capacidade de rebaixar seu caráter a esse nível... Ela realmente era uma pessoa lamentável. Tirou o lencinho de seu bolso e enxugou suas lágrimas, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em meio a tanta dor. Sasuke-kun. Como ela sonhava em poder chamá-lo assim.

* * *

Apertando o lencinho, agora lavado e passado em seu bolso, desceu de seu carro. É claro que não foi direto atrás dele, não queria chamar atenção. Então esperou as primeiras aulas e, no intervalo, muito discretamente começou a procurá-lo. Mas Uchiha Sasuke estava sempre acompanhado de seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata gostava bastante da pessoa que era Uzumaki Naruto, o completo oposto de Uchiha Sasuke. Explosivo, espontâneo, engraçado e sociável. E, por mais que Sasuke cortasse Naruto e fosse algumas vezes quase grosseiro, conseguia enxergar que, no fundo, ele gostava muito da companhia do loiro. Devia ser muito bonito ter uma amizade assim. Muito gratificante.

Passaram-se mais algumas aulas e os próximos dois recessos, no entanto não tinha conseguido a sua chance. Infelizmente, Hinata estava tão focada em ser discreta que não conseguiu notar algumas meninas que observavam tudo.

Após o termino das aulas, finalmente viu sua chance quando o encontrou nos fundos da escola, sozinho lendo um livro.

– U-Uchiha-san – disse, informando-lhe de sua presença. Ele olhou por cima de seu livro e vagarosamente se levantou.

– Hyuuga.

– V-Vim lhe devolver – cuidadosamente retirou o lencinho do bolso e lhe estendeu – m-muito o-obrigada, foi muito g-gentil da sua parte – assim que ele pegou o lencinho de suas mãos, ela fez uma longa reverência e, tomada pelo seu nervosismo e sem olhar pra cima, virou e foi embora. Alguns metros dali cruzou com Uzumaki Naruto, mas estava tão nervosa que sequer percebeu. Tampouco quando Sasuke tentou chamá-la.

– Hyuuga...

– Ei, era aquela menina Hyuuga, não era? – perguntou Naruto olhando pra trás.

– Sim.

– Bonita, né! Acho aquele cabelão dela super sexy.

Sasuke olhou meio feio para Naruto, mas relevou. O amigo era assim mesmo.

– É.

– Oh! Sasuke se interessando por alguém, achei que nunca fosse ver isso na minha vida, tô falando!

– Cala a boca, seu idiota.

O que nenhum deles pareceu perceber, foi o grupo de meninas escondidas observando absolutamente tudo que acontecia. Ódio tomando seus olhos e seus corações frustrados.

* * *

Hinata não entendeu nada do que aconteceu, estava apenas pegando as suas coisas do seu armário para ir para casa, quando uma menina esbarrou tão forte nela que ela caiu no chão, espalhando todas as suas coisas pelo corredor branco.

– Por que você não morre logo? – foi a única coisa que escutou das meninas que nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e isso partiu seu coração. Ela chorava enquanto recolhia seus pertences.

Ao chegar em casa foi direto para o banheiro de seu quarto e encarou seu reflexo. Que dó, que pena sentia de si. Abriu o espelho e pegou uma das pílulas de dormir que seu médico havia receitado. Seu sono foi profundo e instantâneo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando chegou na escola, os corredores estavam cheios e não entendeu por quê todos pareciam apontar para ela. Seus olhos entraram em choque quando viu escrito em seu armário: "Hinata deu para Uchiha Sasuke, símbolo de pureza... Tá mais para vadia". Andou o mais rápido possível em direção à sua classe, temendo o que iria encontrar. Assim que abriu a porta quis morrer com as risadas que ecoavam e os dedos que eram apontados em sua direção. Dando os passos mais longos de sua vida, foi em direção em sua carteira e lá estava, um singelo lírio dentro de um vaso de cristal e a mesa cheia de rabiscos e xingamentos que ela não conseguiu sequer ler.

O plano fora tão bem executado que uma parte das meninas estava distraindo Sasuke e impedindo que ele chegasse perto da sala da menina ou de seu armário, desviando seus caminhos. Então, ele não viu quando a menina cheia de lágrimas passou correndo, nem quando ela pulou os portões da escola pelos fundos.

* * *

Hinata pegou a primeira passarela que se conectava com o prédio comercial ao lado da escola, limpando suas lágrimas com suas mangas e escondendo seu rosto com seus longos cabelos. Procurou pelo elevador mais próximo e que fosse mais escondido, desceu até o nível mais baixo e procurou pelo seguinte elevador e, depois, pela próxima escada. Quando se viu, estava na cidade baixa, estava em Tóquio.

Luzes de neon iluminavam a cidade e havia pouquíssima luz, devido ao número de arranha céus. Fumaça por todos os lados e pessoas indo e vindo com vestimentas extremamente simples. Continuou andando, correndo. Entrou na primeira boca de metrô que encontrou. Nervosa, conseguiu achar algumas moedas e pagou por um tíquete, perdeu a conta das estações que passou e desceu em um distrito chamado Asakusa.

Não entendia por quê, mas sentia como se pertencesse à Tóquio, bem mais do que na cidade lá em cima. Apesar de toda a poluição visual, era muito mais aconchegante. As pessoas pareciam mais felizes e sem nenhum tipo de presunção. Ouvira tantas histórias de como era perigoso, mas vendo de frente, eram apenas pessoas humildes.

Ela nunca teria isso em sua vida.

Não poderia mais voltar para a escola, sua alma não aguentaria o que estava por vir. Também não aguentava mais seu pai, sua casa, ela mesma.

Continuou andando e chorando discretamente, ninguém parecia se preocupar muito em prestar atenção em nada. Ficou grata por isso. Foi entrando cada vez mais entre os comércios, cheios de luzes e cartazes. Até que encontrou um beco por onde entrava um pouquinho de luz, tinha algumas portas de aço pesadas e todas fechadas. Avistou um gatinho de longe e foi em direção à ele. Seu miado era tão baixinho e era tão pequeninho, tão incapaz, assim como ela. Depois de um tempo conseguiu pegá-lo no colo e o abraçou, ele era tão bonitinho... Seus olhos eram tão grandes e azuis, sua pelugem era cinza e branca, parecia um tigre albino. Sua família tivera um deles, Hinata deveria ter por volta de dez anos, mas uma semana antes do seu aniversário de onze anos, Hiashi teve uma discussão com Hinata e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, o tigre então tentou atacá-lo e imediatamente foi sacrificado. Começou a chorar lembrando do animal morto e o sangue sujando suas pequenas mãos.

Sentada no chão, ela tirou de sua bolsa um objeto brilhante, suspirou e fez o primeiro grande corte em seu braço. O líquido vermelho começou a sair em grandes quantidades, mas era tão bonito. Não espirrava por todos os lados, ele caía como água cai de uma cascata, escorrendo pelos seus braços. Sabia que o corte deveria ser no sentido das veias. Fez o segundo e o terceiro corte e, com sua mão direita, abraçou o gatinho, que agora dormia em seu colo. Com seus olhos fechados, ela rezou. Rezou que na sua próxima vida fosse uma pessoa diferente, que conseguisse ser forte e que pudesse prover um lar com amor para um bichinho como esse.

Com um sorriso em seus lábios ela encostou a cabeça e respirou tranquilamente.

Finalmente.

Paz.

* * *

 _– Alô._

– Oi...

 _– Gaara..._

– Sakura...

 _– Gaara!_

– Hn.

– _Não vem com "hn" pra mim não, Gaara! Nossa, juro! Você tira meu centro, tenho vontade de chutar a sua cara. Você sabe como isso me faz mal? Tenho vontade de gritar na sua cara e explodir ela no chão. Eu sou uma pessoa boa, Gaara_ – ele riu quando ela falou isso, quanto tempo será que Sakura ainda ia continuar acreditando nessas coisas esotéricas e renegando seu próprio caráter? – _minha energia fica pesada E VOCÊ PARA DE RIR CARALHO! EU CONSIGO OUVIR DAQUI ESSA SUA RISADA BAIXA E DEBOCHADA._

– O que você quer, Sakura?

– _Eu quero saber como, COMO meu melhor amigo desaparece durante dois meses, não retorna uma ligação, não está em casa e não existem indícios de pra onde ele foi?_ – sua voz agora estava chateada – _poxa Gaara, e você ainda deixou sua raposa na minha casa. Você sabe que eu adoro a Kurama, aliás, por que você deu esse nome pra ela? Enfim, Gaara, o foco é: eu adoro ela, mas ela é toda medrosinha e fica se escondendo. Daí eu fico preocupada se não pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela... E você nem me avisou nad_ a – se ele não colocasse um ponto final esse monólogo não acabaria tão cedo.

– Sakura – disse ele sério e a amiga instantaneamente parou de falar – você sabe que mesmo depois desses anos eu ainda sou extremamente ruim no departamento social. Lembra daquele projeto que eu estava fazendo que não estava encontrando uma resposta? – ele supôs que o barulho que ouviu dela era um sim – Eu fiquei um bom tempo sem resposta, mas um dia pensei em uma coisa, estou no meu laboratório agora.

– _E aí?_ – perguntou a menina curiosa, já tinha até esquecido o fato de estar brigando com ele, como médica isso era crucial ela saber o andamento do projeto.

– Eu preciso de um corpo recentemente morto. – disse Gaara numa voz decidida.

– _Vou escolher os pacientes próximos do necrotério do hospital, todos os dias chegam corpos de pessoas sem famílias ou sem identificações, só preciso esperar a ficha certa chegar e entro em contato com você._ – Sakura respondeu em tom de seriedade.

– Obrigada.

– _Quando que_ \- – ele a interrompeu.

– Estou saindo daqui para buscá-la.

– _Ah, que ótimo. Estamos te esperando._

Olhando uma última vez sua criação, ele apagou as luzes. Subiu as escadas e empurrou a porta minúscula. Esse beco realmente tinha pouquíssima iluminação, mas gostava do fato de ser tão estreito e mal iluminado.

Estava quase na metade do beco quando ouviu um barulho, quase inaudível se ele não tivesse os sensos tão aguçados. Parou de caminhar e se concentrou.

Ouviu de novo. Estava vindo do fundo do beco. Aos poucos foi se aproximando e, então, avistou um par de pernas e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Não por medo, que loucura, ele estava ansioso. Uma coincidência dessas só poderia ser um bom presságio para ele.

E lá estava.

Ela era linda.

Uma parte de sua humanidade se sentiu mal ao pensar isso, olhando para uma adolescente suicida com as roupas manchadas de sangue. Mas tinha algo tão puro nela. Talvez fossem os seus longos, extremamente longos, cabelos preto-azulados. Ou sua pele branquíssima, ou sua fisionomia pequena e fina. Ele parou para prestar atenção nos fatos mais importantes. Uma pele branca como essa, com as unhas manicuradas, e esse uniforme de tecidos extremamente caros... Avistou o emblema Konoha Gakuen no suéter da menina. Essa menina era de Neo-Tóquio.

Ouviu mais uma vez o barulhinho e se lembrou do por quê estava ali. No colo da menina, encontrava-se um gatinho extremamente pequeno. Ele não perdeu mais tempo pensando. Voltou para a porta do seu laboratório e a abriu, colocando uma lata de lixo para segurar a porta. Andou rapidamente para onde encontrava-se o corpo e com muito cuidado para não derrubar o gatinho no colo da menina, ele a ergueu em seus braços e voltou para o laboratório. Fechou a porta, desceu as escadas e a colocou sentada em sua criação. Pegou o telefone e discou. Tocou três vezes e atendeu.

– Sakura. – a menina entendeu o tom sério na mesma hora.

– _Onde você está?_

– No meu laboratório, preciso que você venha aqui, encontrei um corpo. – ele passou o endereço para ela – preciso que você chegue o mais rápido possível.

– _Eu vou de moto._

Desligou o telefone. Ele sabia que a coisa mais sensata a se fazer era esperar por um corpo no necrotério e que ele não sabia quem era essa menina. Foi em direção a ela e viu que tinha uma bolsa em suas costas. O material da bolsa era couro puríssimo, caro. Abriu e encontrou o que procurava, a carteira. Logo averiguou a identidade Hyuuga Hinata 12.12.2330. Ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Não reconhecia o nome, mas o sobrenome soava como um sobrenome importante. Ele olhou para o braço da menina e um sentimento de irritação surgiu no seu coração, com relação a distância desses abismos sociais, mas via agora o sorriso no rosto da menina, tão honesto e a pena abraçava seu coração.

Eu não quero trazer de volta para a vida um mendigo ou um drogado qualquer. Só por testar. Ou isso vai funcionar desse jeito, ou não vai mais. Ela era perfeita, perfeita para ser sua primeira.

Em questão de 10 minutos, ele ouviu batidas na porta, abriu. Sua amiga entrou e entregou a raposa do amigo nas mãos dele. Sem nem cumprimentar, ela foi em direção ao corpo, retirou seus instrumentos e começou a analisa-la.

– 40 minutos atrás. Qual o seu tempo limite?

– 1 hora.

– Você tem certeza?

– Tenho.

– Você sabe quem ela é?

– Hyuuga Hinata, 16 anos, Neo-Tóquio.

– E se ela quiser voltar?

– Ela se matou, será que ela quer?

A mulher de cabelos rosados olhou com pena para a menina morta.

– Começa logo. – disse ela.

Com as instruções de Gaara, a dupla conectou o que era necessário às veias e órgãos da menina, o tempo corria no relógio e passados 13 minutos exatos, ele ligou.

– E agora?

– Se em 30 segundos ela respirar, nós esperamos por mais 5 horas.

– E se não?

– Ela continua morta.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...

– Você escolheu desse jeito porque achou ela bonita, né?

13... 14... 15...

– Todo cientista é orgulhoso de suas criações, estética pra mim é algo fundamental.

22... 24... 24... 25...

– Besta – ela riu, ele sorriu.

29... 30.

Nem ouvir eles ouviram, de tão baixo, mas viram as narinas dela se mexerem e, após uns segundos, finalmente o som ficou um pouco mais alto. Ela estava respirando. Sakura levou um susto quando começou a ver um líquido contornar a menina.

– É um líquido artificial com micro partículas inteligentes, ele vai recuperar os nutrientes do corpo dela, consegue penetrar a pele e os órgãos e surprir o que quer que seja necessário. Por isso vai durar 5 horas.

– Eu tenho um ódio quando você inventa essas coisas e não faz a mínima questão de compartilhar.

– Mas não estava pronto.

– Não, o que não estava pronta era a máquina. Esse líquido você não me engana nem se quiser, tenho certeza absoluta de que já está pronto faz um belo tempo.

– Orgulho, Sakura, orgulho.

– Coloca o seu orgulho pra fazer um café, porque você vai precisar de mim.

Sem dizer nada, ele caminhou em direção a cozinha e começou a preparar o café.

つづく

 **Comentários;** sei lá, eu tive essa ideia e fiquei afim de explorar. Eu já fui pro Japão e tenho até alguns amigos lá, então eu me sinto a vontade pra falar tanto da cidade quanto pra colocar palavrões no discurso dos meus personagens. Gente, é super comum japonês falar palavrão. Eu lembro que em Prelúdio e Chiaroscuro recebi uns reviews reclamando sobre isso, mas, infelizmente, eu gosto de escrever o diálogo dos meus personagens como sendo mais próximo da realidade possível. O Gaara pode ser meio OOC, mas, eu reforço de novo, ele não tem um Juunchiriki dentro dele pra fazer ele ser sanguinário. Ele só é meio _socially akward_ e eu adoro como na minha cabeça ele tem uma dinâmica boa com a Sakura. Eu vou especificar mais pra frente, mas para os curiosos a raposa do Gaara na verdade é uma _Fennec Fox_.

 **Agradeço** ; do fundo do meu coração sem palavras para agradecer no grau necessário, amo vocês _N e M_.


	2. 9 anos atrás

O Cientista

2\. _9 anos atrás_

 _Universidade de Tóquio, primavera de 2338_

– Ah... Eu gosto tanto da primavera... – definitivamente, a primavera era a melhor época do ano.

Sakura Haruno tinha uma preferência pela primavera, que ela gostava de proferir em voz alta no primeiro dia da estação. Duas meninas passaram rindo ao seu lado, mas estava tão entretida com as flores de cerejeira que nem se as meninas quisessem, conseguiriam chamar sua atenção.

Que começo de semestre maravilhoso, seu segundo ano na faculdade de medicina e ela não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. O campus da universidade mais consagrada de Tóquio ficava em uma das raras áreas onde não tinham arranha céus para bloquear a luz solar, o que contribuía para a variedade e quantidade de árvores e flores.

Passando pelos portões, caminhou vagarosamente. Aproveitando cada segundo, observando cada pessoa.

– Sakura – ouviu uma voz masculina baixa, porém próxima.

– Shino! Tudo bom? – sorriu.

– Hn, sim. E você?

– Também! Eu adoro o primeiro dia de aulas, acho super revigorante – Sakura sorriu quando viu que tinha conseguido arrancar uma pequena risada do amigo tímido – você tem alguma aula perto das minhas?

– Acho que hoje não. Eventualmente, vamos assistir algumas de anatomia juntos, mas, por enquanto, nós de biologia ficamos próximos do pessoal de botânica perto das estufas.

– Entendi! Mas me encontra pro almoço então, combinado?

– Ok...

– Até mais, Shino! – disse a menina saindo num passo apressado, entusiasmada.

– Até – falou Shino baixinho, rindo mais um pouco e seguindo em direção a sua sala.

* * *

As aulas passavam rápido demais, ou ela se entretinha tanto e se divertia tanto que o tempo voava. Sakura sabia que era diferente, se comparada com a maioria dos estudantes de sua sala. Sua paixão era a medicina, cuidar dos seres humanos, salvar vidas.

Em seu coração sentia que essa era a sua função no mundo. Não era possível que uma pessoa com a capacidade intelectual que ela tinha não fazer algo para ajudar a humanidade. Era o que pensava em relação a si.

Foi logo após seu almoço com Shino que ela o viu pela primeira vez, ou melhor, que ela ouviu alguém comentar sobre o gênio que cursava medicina e química ao mesmo tempo. Quem era essa pessoa capaz de tudo isso? Ele se chamava Sabaku Gaara. Era um menino alto, de cabelos vermelhos e graças ao delineado preto em volta de seus olhos, o turquesa de sua íris era gritante. Pensou por alguns segundos se o delineado dele teria sido alterado em seu DNA antes ou depois dele nascer; como seu próprio cabelo rosa. Sua mãe era tão apaixonada pelo tom que com dois meses de gravidez fez a mudança da cor do seu cabelo.

Gaara se destacava dos outros estudantes, não por sua aparência física em especial, mas por sua aura. O fato de que quase todo corpo estudantil parecia saber quem ele era contribuía para sua fama.

Ouvindo de outros estudantes, encontrava-se sempre sozinho. Ou com um livro na mão ou em algum laboratório isolado. O menino se tornou um enigma e, se tinha uma coisa que Sakura adorava, era um bom mistério. Ela ia ser amiga dele. Não que ele parecesse triste, mas tinha algo melancólico na existência dele. E como tudo na sua vida, quando ela tinha um lapso de alguma verdade, ia a fundo e fazia acontecer. Seu coração gritou que ela tinha que, de qualquer maneira, ser amiga dele para o resto da sua vida.

* * *

Foi na segunda semana de aula que Sakura decidiu finalmente confrontar Gaara. Ela já sabia que todo dia após as aulas, ele ia para o laboratório mais afastado da área de química e ficava lá até altas horas da noite. Encontrando a porta, ela colocou sua digital e, como previsto, lá encontrava-se o menino com um jaleco branco e um par de óculos protetor.

– Ei, – chamou a atenção, viu o ombro do menino ficar tenso – meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

Muito provavelmente ficou tão chocado que não respondeu.

– Sabaku Gaara, né?

– Isso... – ele tinha uma voz bem masculina e seu tom era bem mais baixo.

Sem pensar muito foi caminhando em sua direção, queria ver o que ele estava fazendo.

– Eu sou do curso de medicina, não temos nenhuma aula juntos. Qual ano você tá?

– Estou no terceiro – Sakura queria rir. A expressão dele era cômica, sem entender nada.

– Ah! É por isso, eu estou no segundo. Você tá no terceiro de química também?

– Sim...

– E por que você está fazendo as duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo? Achei que você tivesse se interessado por outro curso depois de alguns anos cursando o primeiro, mas você já entrou cursando ambos ao mesmo tempo!

– Eu... Não me leve a mal, mas você precisa de alguma coisa? – ele provavelmente leu a sua expressão da maneira incorreta, pois continuou como se a tivesse ofendido – normalmente não conversam comigo, só achei estranho.

Pronto, não seria possível. Ela soltou uma gargalhada e ele ficou mais ainda sem entender nada.

– Gaara, pode me chamar de Sakura. Eu vou ser sua amiga a partir de agora – ela estendeu a mão e ele a olhou incrédulo – não tem muito o que você discutir, você pode apertar minha mão de volta e podemos continuar – ele apertou sua mão – ótimo! Onde você mora?

– Perto do Sky-tree...

– Nas residências do governo? – exclamou entusiasmada – Eu também! Você é de Tóquio?

Normalmente, pessoas que moravam nas residências do governo vinham de outras cidades. Todo e qualquer cidadão tinha direito a um apartamento provido pelo governo: porém suas plantas variavam de 20 a 60m2, ou seja, eram pequenos e na sua grande maioria habitados por estudantes ou jovens adultos.

– Não, sou de Kyoto. – Gaara não era muito misterioso, ele só não sabia conversar direito e Sakura era rápida em entender as pessoas – Você é daqui? – tentou ele, tranquilizando-se ao ver a menina sorrir.

– Nikko, – respondeu – Mudei por conta da faculdade. Até que horas você costuma ficar aqui? – ela olhou para a mesa ao lado do menino examinando.

– Não sei.

– E o que você tá fazendo? Reconheci a mistura de proteína antibacteriana, mas – pareceu em dúvida olhando para o frasco ao lado – é, só.

– Bem, é um...

* * *

Gaara se acostumou com a presença de Sakura, assim como a menina com a dele. Não havia entusiasmo exaltado para encontrar-se durante o dia ou algum tipo de esforço da parte de nenhum, eles naturalmente encontravam-se ao longo do dia. Sakura parecia sempre ter alguma observação para algo que Gaara estava fazendo e não conseguia enxergar e a cada intervalo onde ficavam no laboratório, ela sentia como se aprendesse mais em um dia do que em duas semanas de aula.

E um semestre passou como dois anos de convivência. E foi com esse argumento que Sakura convenceu Gaara de que deveriam beber para o fato de que mais uma vez avançavam no curso.

– Nós não podemos ser tão anti sociais assim e é importante aproveitarmos enquanto podemos ser inconsequentes. Foi o que minha mãe mandou na mensagem dela quando falei que você não queria sair.

– Mas por que você tava falando disso com a sua mãe? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

– Porque ela perguntou se eu ia voltar pra casa, depois perguntou se você ia ficar sozinho, e depois como você estava e daí eu falei que tinha te chamado pra beber e que você não queria ir.

Sakura começou a rir alto quando viu um pequeno tom de vermelho nas bochechas do amigo.

– Você gostou dos morangos que ela te mandou?

– Sim... Eu mandei uma mensagem agradecendo.

– Eu sei.

– Então pra que você perguntou?

– Só pra te encher.

O olhar feio do amigo só provocou ainda mais risadas. Porém, minutos passaram-se enquanto caminhavam pelo distrito de Shinjuku-nichome e Gaara soltou uma pequena risada.

– Por que você tá rindo? – perguntou a menina, um tanto quanto desconfiada.

– Você é de casa aqui, né – comentou, referindo-se ao fato de que ela andava extremamente confiante, como se andar por ali fosse parte da sua rotina. Sakura definitivamente conhecia Shinjuku-nichome.

Era tom de zoeira na voz dele?

– Hm – bufou ela em resposta, ele riu. Sakura não conseguiu esconder a sua risada – talvez eu conheça muito bem aqui mesmo.

As ruelas do distrito eram bem apertadas e completamente iluminadas pelas diversas cores de neon dos anúncios dos comércios. Essa parte da cidade tinha um aspecto muito peculiar, Gaara nunca adentrara aqui antes. As suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Sakura abriu a porta de um pequeno Izakaya e o garçom atrás do balcão sorriu e na mesma hora a cumprimentou.

– Sakura-chan! Quanto tempo! – exclamou animado. A menina esquecendo da piada logo sorriu e cumprimentou de volta.

– Kikuchi-san! Como vai? – perguntou, seu rosto virou para Gaara que continuava na porta – Gaara, vem logo! – saindo de um transe o menino sentou-se ao lado da amiga – Meu amigo, Sabaku Gaara – apresentou, ambos fizeram uma pequena reverencia um para o outro.

– Muito prazer, Gaara-san. Qualquer amigo de Sakura-chan é muito bem vindo. Meu nome é Kikuchi Ito e este é meu pequeno Izakaya – disse sorridente.

Kikuchi Ito era um homem relativamente alto, com cabelos grisalhos e ondulados na cor castanho escuro. Seus olhos eram grandes e sorridentes, sua expressão tranquila. Era um homem que amava o que fazia. Seu avental preto, já desbotado e com algumas manchas carregava seu orgulho.

– O que vocês vão querer? – logo entregou um cardápio na frente dos dois. Contudo, antes que Gaara pudesse olhar o cardápio, Sakura, muito ágil, pegou e devolveu para Kikuchi-san e olhou-o seriamente nos olhos.

– Oh... Lá vem coisa – comentou o barista.

– Kikuchi-san, eu e meu amigo Gaara viemos celebrar a nossa amizade e o fato de que, mais uma vez, passamos um semestre com as melhores notas e a vida segue em frente. Vamos querer _aquele_ saquê. – Kikuchi levantou as sobrancelhas com os olhos sorrindo e olhou na direção de Gaara – a garrafa inteira – ele soltou o riso com o comentário e riu ainda mais com a cara de assustado do menino.

– É pra já! – pegando dois copos, chamou outra pessoa pelo nome, que logo apareceu por uma porta que Gaara não havia reparado ao lado do bar.

– Chamou? – perguntou o outro homem limpando as mãos no seu avental – Sakura-chan! – exclamou quando viu a menina – você nos abandonou e nunca mais veio aqui!

– Sato-san! – abraçou a menina emocionada de volta – sinto muito, prometo que voltarei mais vezes. Eu ando tão entretida com o Gaara na faculdade que esqueci do resto da vida – Gaara – chamou a menina – este é Sato-san!

– Muito prazer – cumprimentou o menino.

– Ah! Um amigo, muito prazer Gaara-san! Ito, você me chamou?

– Sakura-chan vai querer uma garrafa do nosso saquê.

– Oh – exclamou ele animado – é pra já! – e logo voltou para a porta.

– O que tem esse saquê? – perguntou Gaara um tanto quanto desconfiado.

Sakura e Kikuchi riram, o que não melhorou muito a situação.

– Relaxa, Gaara, você vai adorar – incentivou a menina.

– Gaara-san, não se preocupe, – começou Kikuchi, ganhando a atenção do menino – esse saquê é feito por nós, é forte – respondeu a pergunta não feita – mas, na minha humilde opinião, é um dos melhores saquês que já provei – Sakura fez um barulho de aprovação. – a receita é milenar e da família do meu marido – como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Sato pegou a deixa e saiu de dentro da portinha de novo, desta vez com uma linda garrafa sem rótulo e inteira de vidro – obrigada, querido – agradeceu ele pegando a garrafa e servindo os dois copos.

– Aproveitem! – pedindo licença, ele tornou para a pia.

– Bom, Gaara, a nós! – exclamou Sakura erguendo seu copo.

– Hn, – respondeu ele batendo o copinho. No primeiro gole que deu quase levou um susto, não era o maior entendedor de álcool, na verdade nunca tivera muito interesse, mas esse saquê era definitivamente o melhor saquê que já provara.

Alguns ou talvez muitos copos depois a madrugada já adentrava e o pequeno Izakaya já fechara suas portas, mas quatro pessoas continuavam dentro em um mundo completamente paralelo. Ito, ainda atrás do balcão sentava em um banquinho alto, assim como Gaara e Sato do outro lado, Sakura já estava em cima do balcão contando alguma história e os quatro não paravam de rir.

– Como que eu ia saber que você, Sato-san, era faixa preta? Eu fiz o que a minha justiça interior gritou na hora, o cara pegou sua bolsa descaradamente – Sakura contava como conheceu o casal. Em uma noite como outra qualquer, ela voltava de uma festa no distrito e viu um moleque pegando a bolsa de Sato e correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. Sem nem pensar, ela correu na direção do menino e deu uma chave de braço nele, imobilizando-o logo depois. Como gratidão, Sato insistiu que a menina visitasse o Izakaya dele e de seu marido e tomasse um drink. Sakura nunca mais foi em nenhum outro bar depois disso. Kikuchi Sato e Ito viraram uma espécie de família para ela na cidade grande, assim como Gaara agora também fazia parte.

– Pois é, Gaara-san, então qualquer história digna de vergonha alheia que você queira saber sobre Sakura-chan, você pode nos perguntar, sabemos de todas! – comentou Ito rindo alto.

– Isso é interessante, me dê um exemplo – pediu ele, incentivado pelo olhar de horror que passou no rosto da amiga.

– Kikuchi-san! – gritou a menina.

– Sakura-chan tem um grande interesse em flores, você sabia? – o olhar de morte no rosto da menina confirmou que eles realmente sabiam de muita coisa – ou melhor, Sakura-chan tem um grande interesse em uma flor muito especial que encontra-se na floricultura perto da sua casa.

– Ah! Estamos falando da Ino-chan? – perguntou Sato se contextualizando enquanto guardava o celular.

– Ino-chan? – perguntou Gaara, seus olhos alegres.

– Eu odeio vocês – respondeu ela, derrotada. Ganhando duas gargalhadas e uma risada mais baixa de troco.

Quatro garrafas de saquê depois e o assunto família fez uma grandiosa entrada e a pergunta foi para Gaara.

– Eu tenho irmãos sim, mais velhos, Temari e Kankuro, eles moram no exterior desde sempre.

– E você se mudou pra cá? – perguntou Sakura.

– Não, eu fui criado pelo meu tio, sempre morei no Japão. Já visitei eles algumas vezes... Mas prefiro aqui – respondeu com naturalidade.

– Se não for muito intrometida, – começou Sakura – e os seus pais? Não precisa responder se não quiser – reforçou, o casal concordou.

– Hn, não tem problema, minha mãe morreu dando à luz quando eu nasci, meu pai e eu não nos damos muito bem – concluiu, houve um momento de silêncio e Ito-san encheu o copo de cada um.

– Bom, então vamos fazer um lindo brinde às famílias que escolhemos!

E mais uma vez o ar de felicidade voltou.

Eram quatro da manhã quando Gaara saiu carregando Sakura nas costas a caminho do metrô, não que ela não conseguisse andar, mas ela pediu e ele não recusou. A noite tinha uma brisa geladinha e a atmosfera era aconchegante.

– Gaara – chamou ela baixinho.

– Hn.

– O seu projeto, é por causa da sua mãe né – a voz dela carregava sono, mas era conclusiva, como se tudo tivesse sido explicado.

– Sim.

– Você vai conseguir, você vai ver, e eu vo tá do lado de testemunha e te ajudando – não tinha dúvida na voz dela. Ela não precisou ver o sorrisinho no rosto dele pra saber que ele concordava. E quando ela pegou no sono por um instante, ele respondeu.

– Obrigado, Sakura.

* * *

O cheiro de café sendo passado novamente pairava pelo laboratório. Sakura estava sentada em uma das poltronas mexendo no celular e Gaara enchia duas canecas enquanto equilibrava Kurama em seu ombro.

– E a Ino? – perguntou entregando uma caneca para a amiga, que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Ah, obrigada – agradeceu pegando o café – ela tá bem, tô falando com ela. Nossa, ela tá enorme! Não fala pra ela que eu falei isso. Ela tá visitando os pais em Nagoya. Ficou super preocupada aliás, com seu sumiço. Tava perguntando de você.

Ele riu um pouco.

– E você contou pra ela?

– Nossa, os últimos cinco minutos estava tentando convence-la de não pegar o trem agora e vir direto pra cá.

– Ela vai ficar lá?

– Não, ela vem daqui uma hora, assim pelo menos os pais dela a deixam na estação e ela não precisa sair correndo.

– É melhor mesmo – ele olhou para o relógio.

– Quanto tempo falta?

– Vinte minutos.

– O líquido já diminuiu mesmo – comentou ela, agora de pé e observando o corpo – isso é fenomenal, seu idiota – logo falou ela, olhando na direção do amigo – fica escondendo essas coisas. A cicatriz no braço dela quase desapareceu, e era feia viu.

– Sim, um dos objetivos é a aceleração das partículas regenerativas, obviamente.

– Exibido – resmungou ela baixinho.

Os minutos foram passando e a quantidade de líquido diminuindo, até que o corpo dela ficou limpo. Gaara não questionou quando Sakura apareceu com um lençol e cobriu o corpo nu da menina. A espera se tornava cada vez mais intensa e faltando segundos os dois olhavam ansiosos para o corpo.

Sakura fez um barulho surpreso quando viu a mão da menina mexer, em seguida, os olhos abriram e focaram diretamente nos dela, em seguida nos dele, e depois no que estava em volta. Nunca vira olhos daquela cor antes. Seriam uma mutação genética? Com muita dificuldade, a menina tentou se erguer, nenhum dos dois tentou ajuda-la, com medo de assustá-la. Gaara havia comentado que não sabia em qual estado estaria a psique da menina.

– Onee-san, onde estou? – Sakura olhou preocupada para Gaara, que olhava para a menina apreensivo. Se ela a chamava de Onee-san seu estado mental não correspondia com a idade da menina. Amnésia temporária, talvez? Devido ao choque.

– Você está no laboratório do Gaara – ela apontou para o menino, a menina o olhou com curiosidade.

– Laboratório? Você é cientista, onii-san? – o vocabulário dela era muito primário, sem honoríficos.

Quando Gaara não respondeu, Sakura logo falou no lugar. O imbecil estava tão deslumbrado com o fato de ter conseguido que não conseguia falar.

– Sim e meu nome é Sakura, eu sou médica.

– Médica? Eu me machuquei? – o alarme na voz da menina chamou atenção dos dois.

– Não, não, está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada. – respondeu Sakura, tranquilizando-a – você sabe me dizer quantos anos você tem?

A menina pareceu pensar durante um tempo e levantou sete dedos. Sakura olhou nervosa para Gaara, que ainda tinha uma expressão indefinida no rosto.

– Muito bem... E o seu nome? – continuou a rósea.

Dessa vez a menina levou mais tempo, então um olhar triste cruzou seu rosto e ela olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para eles.

– Eu não sei qual meu nome. – ela agora chorava e Sakura logo abraçou a menina.

– Hinata. – falou Gaara pela primeira vez, ganhando a atenção de ambas – seu nome é Hinata.

– Hinata – repetiu ela, parando de chorar – Hinata! – exclamou com um sorriso grande no rosto. Entusiasmada, ela tentou mexer a perna, mas não contava com o peso do seu corpo de verdade, nem o tamanho de suas pernas e nenhum deles conseguiu evitar com que ela caísse no chão.

– Hinata! – Gaara foi o primeiro a chegar na menina e ajuda-la a se levantar, Sakura pegou o lençol e colocou em volta da menina.

– Nii-san, eu tô grande – comentou ela, curiosa olhando para o seu corpo, um pouco tímida com a sua nudez.

– É Gaara, parece que você virou babá da sua criação – sussurrou Sakura zombando o amigo.

つづく


	3. Dimensões da realidade

O Cientista

3\. Dimensões da realidade

Ele não conseguia compreender a profundidade do que estava sentindo, talvez sua boca estivesse minimamente aberta em estado de surpresa, fascínio.

Todos os anos de pesquisa, toda a dor que ele um dia sentira, todas suas noites e seus dias sem fim, suas alegrias e tristezas, tudo por isso... O esforço de uma vida manifestado e projetado naquela menina.

– É Gaara, parece que você virou babá da sua criação – não foi o tom de brincadeira que tirou Gaara do seu transe, mas sim a verdade por trás do comentário. A situação era complicada, mas talvez qualquer coisa que envolvesse trazer alguém de volta do mundo dos mortos seria relativamente complicado.

– Por que eu tô grande? – perguntou a menina um pouco assustada – eu tô sonhando? Eu posso voar? – antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo, o lençol escorregou pelo corpo nu da menina, que então subiu em cima da mesa e pulou, espatifando-se atrapalhada no chão, ganhando alguns arranhões e roxos.

– HINATA! – exclamou Gaara correndo em sua direção.

Sakura tentou conter o riso e ao mesmo tempo carregava uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Aproveitou enquanto o rapaz ajudava a menina a se sentar e foi em direção ao armário nos fundos do laboratório. Pegou uma camiseta e uma cueca samba canção que ia servir de shorts e voltou.

– Hinata-chan, vamos por essa roupa? – a menina olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para Sakura e concordou com a cabeça.

Assim Sakura e Gaara ajudaram Hinata a se vestir.

– Vocês são irmãos? – perguntou ela curiosa. Sakura riu.

– Não! Nós somos melhores amigos – respondeu Sakura com o braço esquerdo envolto no pescoço de Gaara e o dedão direito levantado em sinal positivo. Gaara deve ter feito uma expressão engraçada, pois Hinata deu risada – meu nome é Sakura e esse é o Gaara, mas acho que você já entendeu isso né? – a menina concordou com a cabeça e cruzou as pernas no chão. Sakura copiou e olhou para Gaara, instruindo-o com o olhar para que fizesse a mesma coisa. Quanto mais confortável e segura a criança se sentir, melhor. Regra básica da pediatria – escuta Hinata, queremos te ajudar e pra isso preciso saber de algumas coisas... Mas não precisa ficar triste nem se sentir mal caso você não saiba responder alguma, tudo bem? – a cabecinha concordando foi consentimento suficiente – Você sabe onde você mora?

Silêncio.

Esses instantes seriam extremamente mais fáceis de interpretação se a menina tivesse pupilas. Sua mutação dificultava o trabalho de Sakura, porém o estado de transe auto-induzido era claro e ambos aguardaram pacientes que ela tornasse a falar.

– Verde. Muitas árvores e montanhas. Eu queria uma água por favor – Sakura olhou para Gaara e o amigo olhava a criação fascinado. Respirando fundo, ela viu que teria que fazer quase tudo agora.

– Claro! Já volto.

Assim que voltou com o copo d'água em mãos, Sakura reparou que a menina fitava a parede como se pudesse fazer um buraco com os olhos e reconheceu os sinais. Ela estava tentando acessar qualquer memória fotográfica que aparecesse. Hinata aceitou o copo muda, Sakura continuou;

– E você mora sozinha?

– Não, moro com o meu pai e minha irmã.

– E a sua mãe? – perguntou Gaara.

– Morreu.

Sem nem perceber dirigiu o olhar para o amigo, _que coincidência_.

– Uah! Bichinhos – exclamou Hinata, já distraída.

Com passos pequenos e delicados foi em direção a cozinha onde Kurama e um gatinho brincavam – gatinho! Eu conheço ele! – o sorriso em seu rosto abriu ainda mais quando o gatinho se mostrou familiarizado e aconchegou-se em seu colo.

– Que gato é esse, Gaara?

– Ele tava em cima dela quando encontrei o corpo.

– Entendi... Hm... Amnésia dissociativa... É – concluiu Sakura, raciocinando em voz alta – o cérebro dela seleciona o que ele quer lembrar de acordo com a relação, afinidade psicológica dela com as memórias.

– Sim, imagino que ela comece a lembrar cada vez mais conforme as horas passem; qualquer elemento, vivência, sentimento, qualquer troca de informação pode desencadear uma memória, traumática ou não – complementou Gaara.

– Agora... Pode ser que leve dias, semanas ou até meses pra que ela fique estabilizada de novo. Fico mais receosa ainda, por conta dela ter se matado, não tenho dúvidas de que ela é cheia de traumas, esse povo de Neo-Tóquio é louco... – Sakura continuou em voz baixa para que somente ele escutasse – Gaara, ela vai precisar de um acompanhamento psicológico e não pode ser você, – uma batalha épica foi travada em olhares e ele admitiu derrota revirando os seus – ela vai viver 24/7 com você, não pode ser com você, você entende? Mesmo? Ótimo. Felizmente para todos nós, apesar da minha carga estar lotada, eu já sei a pessoa perfeita.

Sem concluir, o telefone começou a tocar e chocada ao ser interrompida antes de terminar seu monólogo, Sakura tirou o telefone do bolso meio irritada, mas um sorriso logo se fez em seu rosto.

– Você não morre cedo – disse soltando a simpatia no ar – Gaara, vai ali cuidar da Hinata. – seu tom de _aqui ta tudo numa tranquilidade zen_ e sua mão fazendo ' _shoo_ ' foram tão surreais que Gaara só abstraiu e saiu de perto.

– _Hinata?! Ela acordou então?!_ – mas não antes de ouvir a voz estridente de Ino jorrando pelos autofalantes do celular.

Observar a dinâmica do seu casal de amigas o fazia lembrar de que esse tipo de relacionamento um dia fora algo incompreensível na sua esfera de realidade, a maneira como duas pessoas existem juntas... _Não posso ficar aqui refletindo_ , virou-se para Hinata que tentava brincar de pega-pega com os animais pequeninos.

– Gaara, como chama a sua raposa? – perguntou Hinata, segurando-a delicadamente com ambas as mãos.

– Kurama – ele estendeu a mão e a raposinha logo se desvencilhou da menina e veio em sua direção, aconchegando-se em seu colo – e você já escolheu um nome pro seu amigo? – por algum motivo a pergunta dele fez a menina rir.

– Ela é uma menina! – ela continuou rindo e Gaara nem percebeu que estava sorrindo, Hinata ria de um jeito bonitinho demais, seus olhos sorriam com a sua boca e a sua risada era baixinha e o final dela era meio rouco.

– E qual o nome dessa moça?

A pergunta inocente teve um resultado catastrófico, pois um instante Hinata olhava com carinho para o gatinho e noutro seus olhos se arregalaram em pânico e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Gaara, em alerta, retirou o gatinho das mãos da menina.

– Hinata?

– Byakko.

A menina olhava a palma de suas mãos como se visse a morte e assim que começou a esfregar as mãos umas nas outras frenéticamente, ele percebeu que tinha algo muito errado.

– Sakura! – chamou com desespero na voz, mas a amiga já estava ao seu lado. Se ele não estivesse tão concentrado em Hinata, teria reparado que a amiga observava a cena entre os dois fazia algum tempo.

Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura abaixou e ficou frente a frente na linha de visão da menina.

– Hinata. – nada, ela continuava esfregando as mãos enquanto chorava e sussurrava palavras incoerentes. Sakura não queria encostar na menina, para não choca-la, mas algo grave podia acontecer se ela não saísse do transe. Então, com o máximo de cautela, ela segurou com firmeza cada ombro e chamou com autoridade na voz, pois ela tinha que passar certeza e realidade – Hinata!

O par de olhos esbranquiçados travou nos seus e ela sabia que tinha a consciência da menina de volta.

Os braços magrinhos passaram pelo seu pescoço e ela abraçou a menina de volta. 

Assim permaneceram durante um bom tempo até que a campainha tocou.

– Gaara, deve ser a Ino, você abre? Vou deitar a Hinata na cama.

Sem questionar, ele caminhou em direção à porta. Sakura estava com pena do amigo, não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Gaara era muito mais sensível do que realmente demonstrava e esses indícios de comportamento traumático de Hinata, suicídio incluso, poderiam se provar um desafio emocional fora do seu controle.

Em nenhum momento Sakura sentiu algo ruim especifico vindo da menina, mas quando viu os dois interagindo, tão semelhantes e distintos, sentados no chão e conversando com os bichinhos, não pode conter o sentimento super protetor em relação ao bem estar psíquico-emocional de seu melhor amigo, seu irmão de alma. De repente, por um momento, seu estômago revirou enquanto acariciava o cabelo da menina e desejou que Gaara nunca a tivesse encontrado, mas conforme acariciava seus longos cabelos, o rosto da menina com os olhos fechados se inclinava mais e mais em direção ao seu carinho, e ela se sentiu horrível por ter pensado coisas ruins. _Nossos desejos egoístas nada são contra a escolha do universo, da vontade maior... Essa mocinha, tão triste, não tinha que ter morrido, não tinha que ter tirado a própria vida e aqui ela veio parar, ponto_.

– Hinata...? – a voz doce de sua esposa a tirou do transe reflexivo e Sakura voltou os olhos para a figura de Ino, que agachada ao seu lado, entrava também na linha de visão de Hinata – meu nome é Ino, tudo bom?

– Não sei... Eu to meio confusa... de onde você é?

– Minha família é de uma cidade chamada Nagoya, mas hoje eu vivo em Tóquio, com a minha esposa, Sakura, que você já conheceu.

– Tóquio?

– Isso, Tóquio. Você não é daqui, não é mesmo? – a menina fez que não com a cabeça – Você é de Neo-Tóquio, né? – o jogo de perguntas simples e que ela conseguia responder ganhou força e Hinata mostrava mais indícios de avanço – eu fiquei sabendo que a sua mãe não vive mais – a menina concordou com a cabeça, tristonha – e o seu pai, será que ele não vai ficar preocupado?

– Meu pai não gosta de mim por que eu lembro minha mãe que morreu. Se ele pudesse, eu não teria nascido.

Sakura sentiu seu coração partir e, junto de sua esposa, tomou a pequena mão da menina e a envolveu com as suas.

– Mas a gente é muito feliz por você ter nascido Hinata-chan – as palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar. Sakura olhou na direção do seu amigo no olhar dele identificou a solidão. Mas suas palavras não eram apenas suas, eram as palavras dele também e, pela primeira vez, Hinata deu um sorriso muito bonito, todo molhado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

– Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco à sós com a Hinata-chan. Vocês dois podem sair pra comprar uma muda de roupas decente, uns docinhos e uma comida de verdade pra essa mocinha, vai, xô, xispa! – sem abertura para protestos, Gaara e Sakura deixaram o laboratório e as duas ficaram sentadas.

– Posso sentar com você na cama Hinata? Esse barrigão me deixa meio desconfortável e fica me dando vontade de fazer xixi quando estou agachada – disse Ino dando risada. Hinata apenas olhou fascinada para a barriga de Ino.

– Você vai ter um bebê?

– Vou sim, quer encostar?

Devagar e cautelosa, Hinata pousou a mão direita com delicadeza sob a barriga de Ino, seus olhos encheram de brilho quando sentiu algo se mexer.

– Mexeu! Mexeu! – Ino deu risada.

– E ela fica se mexendo o tempo inteiro, vai ser hiperativa igual Sakura, já vi que vou ter problemas com isso.

Permaneceram num silêncio caloroso por alguns minutos até que Hinata olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Ino, como quem busca o sentido da vida.

– Se minha mãe tivesse viva, será que eu seria parecida com esse nenê que cresce dentro de você? Que vai crescer num lar onde tanto amor espera sua chegada? – como ponto positivo, Ino observara que o discurso da menina se tornava cada vez mais eloquente.

– Eu não te acho muito diferente da minha nenê que vai nascer, Hinata. Você é uma mocinha linda e, cá entre nós, juntar duas belezas inquestionáveis como eu e minha esposa, só pode sair brilho desse barrigão, igual você.

– Mas por quê meu pai me odeia? – lágrimas gordas caíam de seus olhos – eu me esforço na escola, eu não tiro nota baixa, eu não dou problema, não chego tarde, não falo alto, não reclamo, nem presente de aniversário eu peço – suas mãozinhas tremiam de emoção – minha irmã que tem sorte, ela nasceu igualzinha, mini Hiashi, ela ele não odeia, porque ela não lembra minha mãe, e daí ele criou ela pra me tratar com desdém, ela era meu mundo! Quando eu peguei ela no colo pela primeira vez eu aprendi a amar alguém que não fosse minha mãe e meu pai. Hanabi me odeia, meu pai me odeia, os alunos me odeiam, meus professores me toleram, pessoas que eu não conheço me odeiam e eu nunca fiz nada, senão existir!

– Talvez por você nunca ter feito nada, todo mundo ao seu redor resolveu fazer o que quisesse com você.

Silêncio.

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou a Ino, esposa da Sakura e psicoterapeuta também. – respondeu ela sorridente notando a suspeita da menina ao se deparar com a sua franqueza de maneira tão honesta – E quem é você? – retrucou, usando a situação à seu favor.

– Hyuuga Hinata.

– Só isso? Quem é você realmente?

– Sou Hyuuga Hinata, estou no colegial, sou filha de Hyuuga Hiashi e irmã de Hyuuga Hanabi, tenho um primo, Neji... Eu só não entendi quem é você – insistiu ela na direção de Ino, que só então percebeu que a menina olhava na sua direção, mas não para ela.

– De quem você está falando Hinata? – a preocupação fez-se evidente em sua voz, _não, não, não, não_.

– Da moça que ta de pé ali do lado da porta desde a hora que eu acordei, a de cabelo claro.

 _Perfeito, a cereja do bolo._ Sarcasmo sempre fora seu melhor amigo, especialmente na sua profissão, não que Ino estivesse reclamando, é que sua cabeça sempre foi seu santuário de libertação máxima.

– Ino-san – ela tinha sua atenção – você não consegue ver essa moça, não é mesmo?

A reação pouco assustada de Hinata a fez concluir que o que quer que ela estivesse vendo, era extremamente nítido e claro a se materializava ao ponto dela não ter questionado em momento algum o fato de o que quer que estivesse ali fosse humano, até a sua reação.

– Não, não vejo ninguém além de nós duas nesse espaço, o que você vê?

– Quando ela percebeu que eu estava falando com ela, eu vi que não podia ser normal, porque ela ficou muito assustada, começou a gaguejar e foi se esconder atrás do armário. Por que eu consigo ver ela e você não? O que tá acontecendo? Eu também não sei onde eu to e por quê eu tô aqui – antes mesmo que as lágrimas pudessem cair, Gaara e Sakura apareceram pela porta com sacolas na mão.

– O que aconteceu? – Gaara em instantes estava ao lado de Hinata, que o olhou com intensidade, seu olhar retribuído e uma bolha se formou em volta dos dois.

– Onde eu estou?

– Em Tóquio, no meu laboratório. – nem Hinata nem Gaara percebeu o casal que se afastou para discutir em vozes baixas tudo que se passou enquanto estavam fora.

– Mas por quê eu estou aqui?

– Porque eu te encontrei.

– Mas por quê você me encontrou?

– Você não se lembra?

– Eu não me lembro de você.

– Eu não te conheci antes de te encontrar, você só me conheceu quando acordou.

– Mas como eu cheguei aqui?

– Eu te encontrei.

– Me diz o que eu preciso saber.

– Você precisa se lembrar sozinha – Hinata ouviu duas vozes proclamarem a mesma frase ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos se arregalaram num susto quando percebeu que a mulher estava ao lado de Gaara, ela gritou e suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio.

– Hinata? Hinata? – Gaara a sustentou pelos braços – o que aconteceu? – Sakura e Ino estavam ao seu lado também.

– Vocês realmente não conseguem ver essa mulher? – ela apontava para o espaço vazio ao lado de Gaara com o dedo trêmulo e as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar.

Não, eles não enxergavam o que ela enxergava.

Ela estava desenvolvendo alguma doença mental, só podia, seu pai ia lhe trancafiar em algum instituto para o resto de sua vida...

Podia ouvir vozes abafadas e seu corpo ir deteriorando, suas lágrimas eram pesadas e manter os olhos abertos se provava uma tarefa árdua, mas quando sentiu braços a envolverem e seu corpo repousar na cama, o calor de uma mão a trouxe de volta à realidade, mas a mão pertencia ao rosto responsável por seu tormento. Seus olhos avistaram os três que se mostravam proativos a seu favor conversando imersos num canto e depois tornou o olhar para o rosto desconhecido que buscava confortá-la, ironicamente.

– Hinata, esse é seu nome né? Eles não conseguem me ver porque eu não existo mais nesse mundo... Por algum motivo maior você consegue me ver. É a primeira vez que isso acontece, por isso fiquei tão assustada e sem saber o que fazer... – ela riu meio sem jeito e Hinata reparou que ela era bem jovem. A essa altura era tudo tão louco que ela simplesmente escolheu escutar sem dizer nada – eu imagino que isso esteja diretamente ligado à razão pela qual você se encontra aqui. Antes que você me pergunte, não, eu não posso te dizer o por quê. Pode não fazer muito sentido pra você que vive materialmente, mas o universo tem uma maneira muito clara de se comunicar com tudo, quando morremos e passamos a existir apenas energia e não corpo físico, nossa frequência se alinha com a linguagem de tudo, e o seu caminho é esse, você precisa se lembrar de tudo sozinha e em seu tempo, considere um isso como um conselho do além.

– M-Mas... – ela sentia o peso da mão na sua, e prestando atenção no rosto tão próximo do seu, podia ver que a mulher brilhava um tom mais claro do que os "vivos e presentes" no laboratório – você morreu – a mulher assentiu com a cabeça – e eu consigo ver você – positivo – e eles não – positivo – eu desenvolvi esquizofrenia? Meu pai sempre fez questão que meus exames estivessem em dia e nunca mostrei indícios, sempre me tratei por depressão e insônia, mas nunca isso – Hinata não percebeu o olhar triste e pleno de compaixão com o qual aquela alma de corpo morto a olhava enquanto sussurrava suas palavras inseguras – e eu não sei o que devo fazer. Por algum motivo eu estou em Tóquio e acordei aqui, preciso então descobrir o por que disso, não quero voltar para casa, mas não sei se devo, por quê não estou em casa? O que aconteceu? Como vim parar aqui? Eu acho que nunca falei tanto na minha vida – o desespero era quase sufocante.

– Hinata – o espírito chamou sua atenção, melhor já tratar como se é né, mesmo que só na cabeça e não em voz alta – por quê você não aproveita tudo isso que está acontecendo e vive da maneira que você acha melhor pra você? Talvez isso tudo seja a oportunidade que você sempre pediu. Pelo que ouvi e senti, você vem de um lugar onde ninguém cultiva com carinho as relações com você. E como a Ino-san sabiamente colocou e repito, por [você] não fazer nada, os outros escolheram o que fazer com você. Então que tal fazer as _suas_ escolhas? Escrever a _sua_ história?

Foi preciso muita energia para focar e realmente ouvir palavra por palavra que proclamava aquele espírito tão jovem de aparência. Que louco, tudo isso faz perfeito sentido e ao mesmo tempo, esse tipo de raciocínio era tão distinto do seu e tudo, até as dificuldades que ela vislumbrou em segundos nesse sonho profético gerado por esse dia surreal, era mais agradável do que qualquer sentimento que sentira antes em relação ao seu futuro. Qual fora o último sentimento que sentira em casa...? Ah... É mesmo...

Ela estava em Tóquio e a cidade baixa era quase cinco vezes o tamanho de Neo-Tóquio, talvez... Talvez isso fosse realmente possível.

– Você nunca... respondeu a minha pergunta... – perguntou com dificuldade, os olhos pesados de sonolência.

– Ah! É mesmo né, sinto muito, não pretendia te ignorar. – explicou-se com educação – Eu prefiro não dizer meu nome por enquanto, quando for a hora, ele virá até você, – ela era tão gentil... –... Mas aquele dali é meu filho – disse apontando com orgulho para Gaara

 _Mãe? Dele?_

– A sua psique está sobrecarregada, Hinata. Agora é hora de você descansar, deixar com que o mundo dos sonhos te mostre a clareza que você busca. Amanhã, a gente continua, – disse com maior naturalidade como se buscar respostas no mundo do sonho fosse como beber água e respirar... que difícil era manter os olhos abertos... – e pode confiar nele pra tudo. Acredite, você nunca conheceu ninguém que nem meu filho e você agora é uma das coisas mais preciosas na vida dele.

– Por quê...? – ouviu o som de sua voz distante.

 _Impossível_.

O sono a engoliu como uma lâmpada que se apaga num quarto sem janelas.

A moça tinha um sorriso no olhar que era meio maroto e meio materno e observava a menina adormecida que ganhara uma oportunidade de voltar a vida. A menina que agora estava próxima do seu Gaara e com quem ela conseguia se comunicar, foi então na direção do filho que conversava com as amigas próximo à cama. Seus braços automaticamente contornaram os ombros do menino e as mesmas lágrimas que escorriam todos os dias desde o dia 19 de Janeiro de 2320, 27 anos atrás, acariciavam o seu rosto.

 _Gaara, meu filho, como eu queria que você pudesse sentir o meu abraço, toda minha energia que te rodeia e te protege, como eu queria que você soubesse que você nunca esteve sozinho e eu sempre estive aqui._

As lágrimas dos espíritos não são liquidas, são formadas de energia colorida que se dispersa no ar.

– Sei que não preciso dizer, mas sabe como sou com essas coisas – começou Ino, toda diplomática – eu só consigo voltar pra mais uma sessão depois de amanhã e tudo que ela fizer nesses próximos dois dias, se você conseguir me passar um relatório meticuloso com suas observações que eu sei que são perfeitas, acho que teremos mais chances de manter tudo sob controle... Não faço ideia de como ela vai reagir a tudo isso e se continuar com as alucinações, enfim... Eu acho os adolescentes de hoje em dia tão dramáticos, imagina os lá de cima!

– Não que ela vá fazer algo como se matar de novo, é claro – continuou Sakura.

– Sim, claro que não, claramente – concordou a esposa assentindo com a cabeça – como ela não tem lembranças da tentativa, ou na verdade, no êxito do próprio suicídio e nem de como veio parar aqui, acho que muitas memórias permanecem adormecidas e de hoje para amanhã, no próprio sonho, muita coisa vai aparecer. Então, enfim, você entende, certo? – as duas olharam na direção de Gaara que, sem que elas reparassem, permanecera quase que totalmente calado desde o início da conversa, com apenas uma ou outra palavra aqui e ali.

– Ok.

Silêncio.

– Ok?

– Ele disse ok?

– Disse ok.

– Ok. Ok, Urgh, homens! Bom, você entendeu então. Preciso comer, vamos, Sakura!

Antes de seguir a esposa, a rósea virou para o amigo e olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos. O que quer que seja que ela viu ali, foi suficiente pra que não dissesse nada.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Gaara pegou sua cadeira e sentou-se próximo à cama em silêncio.

Olhando maravilhado para a menina, ele via o universo e todos os seus segredos, ao mesmo tempo que não via nada. Gaara nunca quis tanto que o dia seguinte chegasse como queria na noite de hoje.

つづく

edit (26.06.17): fiz algumas correções gramaticais no texto.

gostaria de usar esse espaço para responder alguns reviews

amy23: espero que goste desse Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke então! Em breve Sasuke vai aparecer, prometo que vai valer a pena esperar, tenho coisas muito incríveis planejadas!

home- hiw: obrigada! Prometo me esforçar para postar com frequencia.

ParkJuh: fofa! Muito muito obrigada, de coração!

Home Kity: acho que estamos começando a responder suas perguntas ;)

AnayHyuugaSakamaki: obrigada moça! Pode deixar que vou continuar 3


	4. O caminho pelos sonhos

O Cientista

4\. O caminho pelos sonhos

 _Uma melodia distante a fez consciente._

 _Ah..._

 _Reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo tão baixo e distante como agora..._

 _O quinteto de cordas de Schubert. Como esquecer a composição favorita de sua mãe, bem como a última que a ouviu tocar._

 _Ouviu passos e tomou nota de onde estava; dentro da cabine do banheiro feminino de Konoha Gakuen, sentada no assento fechado da privada e em seu colo estava um bentô comido pela metade. Sob o balcão ao lado da pia de cristal estavam seus livros e bolsa, encarou seu reflexo no enorme espelho. Era tudo tão exagerado._

" _Chizue-chan, você ouviu hoje na aula de música? Os meninos conversando?" — as vozes conversavam do outro lado._

 _Duas meninas fofocavam frente ao espelho enquanto ajeitavam seus cabelos e aplicavam os batons pós-almoço._

" _Hn... Falando sobre a Hyuuga? Ouvi" — respondeu seca — "não suporto mais ouvir o nome dessa... URGH!" exclamou frustrada._

" _Eu sei, é insuportável. Ela nunca tá onde todo mundo tá, mas parece que o nome dela tá sempre na boca de alguém. Até meu Jun não parava de olhar! E tudo por conta daquelas duas idiotas que tentaram fazer ela passar vergonha sem saber que ela sabe tocar a porra do violino" — as últimas palavras foram quase cuspidas de ódio pela sua boca._

" _Tenho vontade de arremessar alguma coisa na parede, ou nela" — gargalhou a outra — "não aguento mais ouvir 'as meninas da sala são muito diferentes da Hyuuga, é quase como se fossem de outro mundo' ou 'elas podiam falar baixo que nem a Hyuuga', ou 'muito louco como as meninas passam tanta maquiagem e a Hyuuga não precisa'. Que ódio! Que ódio!"_

 _Mal sabiam que o objeto de seus ódios estava há centímetros de distância._

 _Hinata segurava seu hashi imóvel desde que ouvira seu nome pela primeira vez, pânico evidente em seus olhos que por sua vez derramavam lágrimas silenciosas, abafadas por seu esforço em manter silêncio e não chamar atenção das meninas._

 _Não... Tudo menos isso, ela rezava para que saíssem logo e ela pudesse ter paz._

 _..._

 _Espera..._

 _O que...?_

 _Ela já tinha vivido essa situação e aquela música no começo não fazia muito sentido... Não tocava música na escola, estaria sonhando? Algo a assegurou de que estava sim. Recapitulou sua fuga para a cidade baixa enquanto as meninas seguiam reclamando e teve uma epifania. Não ia viver esse inferno novamente._

 _Chega._

 _Deixou o bentô de lado, levantou-se e abriu a porta da cabine com mais força do que pretendia, o que assustou as duas meninas._

" _Eu não sou melhor do que ninguém, não me acho melhor do que ninguém. Eu toco violino por que pratico todos os dias, eu vou bem na escola por que sacrifico as horas do meu dia para estudar e eu não falo alto por que eu não quero! Cuidem da vida de vocês, nunca fiz nada e vocês ficam falando meu nome por todos os lados, como se eu fizesse coisas ruins, enquanto não faço nada e pelo visto fazer nada de nada adianta! Então chega! Me deixem em paz!" — foi embora sem olhar para trás, seus passos, decididos._

 _Algo estava estranho._

 _Essa escola não era sua escola._

 _Era a cópia perfeita de sua escola. Os corredores de concreto e as janelas de vidro com pé direito duplo por onde se tinha a vista estupenda de Neo-Tóquio com carros voando, o sol brilhando no céu azulado e as nuvens passando por entre os prédios, isso era igual. O que estava diferente eram as proporções, os corredores pareciam não ter fim._

 _Resolveu se aproximar das salas e notou que através das portas passavam-se cenas da sua infância e adolescência, como num filme... Cada porta uma cena diferente._

 _Viu seus colegas, suas "quase amigas", cenas de quando comentara algo que ia contra o que todos acreditavam... Sua mãe, sua linda mãe tocando violino enquanto ela pequenina sentava e ouvia com todo seu coração... Sua irmã se distanciando... Seu pai, não quero rever... Seu primo e único amigo de verdade que estava sempre ausente, Neji-niisan! Sua vida na escola sempre fora mais tranquila com seu primo, seu protetor, que infelizmente se mudara para o exterior dois anos atrás, aceito por uma das mais prestigiadas universidades do mundo. Não poderia ser egoísta ao ponto de pedir para que ele ficasse._

 _Hinata assistia às cenas com lágrimas prestes a cair e não as deixava, não queria chorar, já tinha chorado demais!_

 _Um novo sentimento ventilava seu peito deixando-a angustiada. Não era raiva, ela não sentia raiva das pessoas e nunca ia sentir. Ela se frustrava cada vez mais consigo mesma e assistia cena atrás de cena da sua vida onde nunca dizia nada, nunca fazia nada, nunca se impunha, nunca se defendia! Ela não fazia nada de errado e sempre tratou a si mesma como se fosse criminosa!_

 _Algo novo começou a tomar conta do seu estado de espírito, um sentimento diferente que ela não entendia muito bem o que era e o que quer que fosse a fazia querer arrancar algo do peito, algo como uma vontade estridente de viver._

 _Em uma das portas presenciou novamente a morte de Byakko, seu belíssimo tigre albino que alcançava a adolescência junto da chegada de seu décimo terceiro aniversário. O sangue manchava a pelugem branca, ensopando-a de vermelho, suas mãozinhas tentavam em vão chamar pelo companheiro._

 _Nunca mais._

 _Decidida a sair desse lugar para sempre a menina andou em direção à porta no fim do corredor que não abriu._

 _Que...?_

 _Dessa vez usou as duas mãos para tentar empurrar a porta, não abriu._

 _Não... Como?_

 _Suas tentativas tornavam-se mais desesperadas até que derrotada escorregou até o chão._

 _Não, não vou ficar sentada chorando, não mais!_

 _Levantou de olhos fechados e se concentrou, não queria ter que presenciar toda a sua vida desde o começo, o Universo podia lhe fazer essa gentileza, ok? Ok. Mas algo ali ainda precisava se apresentar à ela. Certo..._

 _Concentrou-se mais ainda e com os olhos fechados andou, deu alguns passos, nada, mais alguns e outros mais até que sentiu suas pernas mais pesadas, abriu os olhos e tornou a atenção para a porta ao seu lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram._

 _Sasuke-kun..._

 _É verdade, eu me apaixonei..._

 _A cena que se passava na sua frente era a de quando devolvia o lencinho que o rapaz havia emprestado... Mas... Espere... Assistindo à cena por outro ponto de vista pode ver sua figura envergonhada correndo e Sasuke à chamando em vão. Suas bochechas coraram ou ouvir o comentário de Naruto a respeito de sua beleza e ainda mais quando o outro concordou. Mas o que a tirou desse estado de alegria foi ver o grupo de meninas que saiu da lateral do prédio, elas assistiam tudo e tinham em seu entorno uma massa escura de energia._

 _Hinata seguiu a imagem de sua memória até a sala ao lado._

 _Ah..._

 _Seu pai brigando com ela..._

 _Hanabi..._

 _No dia seguinte viu as mesmas meninas escreverem no seu armário... Impedindo que Sasuke se aproximasse e viu quando saiu correndo, viu sua angústia e sua tristeza ao sair correndo, atravessar a passarela e descer, descer._

 _Espere..._

 _Ela estava indo para Tóquio!_

 _Era isso, ela havia fugido para Tóquio, mas o que ia fazer em Tóquio?_

 _Continuou seguindo sua memória e chegaram em um beco escuro, viu-se encontrar novamente com a filhote de gato que se aconchegou em seu colo._

 _O cansaço aparente no próprio rosto, a dor._

 _Hinata queria entrar na sala e abraçar a si mesma, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era repousar as mãos sobre o vidro da porta._

 _..._

 _A navalha passou por um braço e depois pelo outro._

 _Ela viu a própria morte._

 _Nem se deu ao trabalho de impedir suas lágrimas._

 _Nunca mais._

 _Com o nariz escorrendo, a visão embaçada e a respiração ofegante ela começou a bater no vidro com toda sua força. Lá estava, só, num beco escuro, sem vida, abandonada por todos e por si mesma. A melodia que ouvira no começo do seu sonho agora soava cada vez mais alto, assim como seus lamentos já roucos e fracos. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou até que fez-se silêncio e o barulho de uma porta abrindo com força chamou sua atenção._

 _Gaara._

 _É mesmo... Hinata acordara dentro de um laboratório, mas como? Tinha certeza absoluta de que estava morta, aquela quantidade de sangue já tinha ultrapassado o limite faz tempo._

 _O que viu em seguida deixou-a boquiaberta, fitou fascinada como Gaara a pegou no colo com cuidado extremo e a colocou numa máquina extraordinária, diferente de qualquer coisa que tivera visto antes. Sakura estava lá. Depois de 30 segundos ela respirou e seu eu presente sorriu._

 _Horas se passaram e certo momento, cansada de olhar a memória do seu eu, ela resolveu tornar suas atenções para o par de olhos turquesa do cientista que à trouxera de volta à vida. Ali ficou seu olhar, como se congelado, no olhar dele, no olhar dela._

" _Acho que isso já é o suficiente"_

 _Seu grito ecoou preenchendo os corredores vazios._

 _A fonte de seu susto estava alguns metros de distância, era uma senhorinha baixa de longos cabelos brancos, seus olhos brancos e sem pupilas iguais aos seus chamaram sua atenção, uma Hyuuga? Quem seria? Não se lembrava deste rosto._

" _Hinata minha querida, você não me conhece, sou sua avó"_

" _Baa-sama? M-Mãe da minha mãe ou do meu p-pai?" — a pergunta a fez gargalhar._

" _Com medo de que seja a temível Hyuuga Himeko, matriarca e mãe do seu frio pai?" — as bochechas coradas da neta a fizeram gargalhar mais ainda, — "sou eu sim, a mãe de sua mãe já esta em processo de reencarnação. Hisana sempre foi uma alma mais evoluída, como sua filha, sua mãe" — disse com ternura — "a boa notícia é que não sou mais temível, a vida após a morte amoleceu esse meu coração de aparência velha..." — sua avó agora estava na sua frente e estendeu suas mãos, Hinata as segurou sem pestanejar — "sinto muito pela maneira como meu filho tratou você minha neta querida. Nunca nos conhecemos, pois morri muito antes de você nascer, mas acompanhei e continuarei acompanhando sua vida até a sua verdadeira hora de partir" — disse ela enquanto envolvia a neta nos seus braços pequenos._

 _Esse abraço era o abraço que Hinata sempre sonhara._

 _O abraço de família, com amor incondicional._

 _As lágrimas caíam e caíam, quanto mais será que ela ia chorar? Quanto sofrimento será que restava dentro de si que precisava sair?_

" _Eu não sei o que devo fazer, não sei se devo voltar para casa, não sei se quero... Não sei o que fazer com a minha vida agora que a consegui de volta depois de tirá-la."_

 _Sua avó a abraçava enquanto fazia movimentos circulares em suas costas, dando-lhe o conforto que nunca tivera._

 _Silêncio._

 _Seus soluços foram diminuindo._

 _As lágrimas foram secando._

 _A respiração estabilizando._

 _..._

 _O sol batia baixo e as sombras dos caixilhos metálicos das grandes janelas de vidro contrastavam nas paredes, criando a sensação de que o tempo havia parado._

 _E quem sabe não parou, afinal, era seu sonho._

" _Está mais calma, minha querida?"_

" _Estou sim" — deu uma risadinha e enxugou uma lágrima de seu queixo com a palma da mão._

" _Vamos sair um pouco daqui, mudar um pouco esses ares, que acha?" — a menina sorriu em resposta._

 _Sem esforço algum a matriarca Hyuuga abriu a porta do corredor e do outro lado não estava o hall central de Konoha Gakuen. A porta dava para uma rua meio estreita onde havia algumas pequenas residências amontoadas. Ao atravessarem Hinata olhou para trás e se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta havia desaparecido. É claro, sonho. Se acostumar não era tão fácil assim._

" _Onde estamos?" — perguntou enquanto andavam, havia pessoas dentro das casas e o céu estava rosado como o pôr-do-sol de verão._

" _Estamos na prefeitura de Chiba, em Tóquio, num área residencial próxima à estação de trem Matsudo."_

" _Ah..."_

 _Hinata conhecia a geografia de Tóquio, sabia o nome dos distritos e até acompanhava a cena política, mas como muitos dos moradores de Neo-Tóquio, nunca descera à cidade original._

" _Neo-Tóquio nada mais é do que uma colônia de milionários que se isola no topo dos prédios, a vida de verdade acontece aqui. Muitas dessas pessoas trabalham e sustentam o estilo de vida de vocês lá em cima, olha ali". — A menina seguiu o olhar da avó até uma janela não muito longe delas. Sentada dentro da casinha modesta estava uma senhora tomando chá e assistindo um filme de ação. — "essa senhora trabalhou vinte e seis anos para a família Uchiha, até o acidente de Mikoto e Fugaku... Uma pena... Você conhece o filho mais novo, não é mesmo?" — a neta corou e não respondeu quando percebeu que a avó estava tirando onda da sua cara, era uma pergunta retórica._

" _Espere... Por que ela tem esse brilho em volta?" — era como se uma linha brilhante contornasse a senhora._

 _Himeko sorriu, Hinata se perguntou se ela sorria tanto assim enquanto viva, provavelmente não._

" _Quando você morreu, você pode até não se lembrar por agora, mas a sua essência se desconectou do seu corpo físico e você entrou na nossa dimensão. Quando Sabaku Gaara te reviveu, o seu espírito se conectou com seu corpo em um momento inesperado, isso gerou consequências e essa habilidade de nos ver é uma delas."_

" _Eu posso ver qualquer espírito?"_

" _Não exatamente, você pode ver todos os espíritos que estão ao seu alcance para auxílio."_

" _Como assim, para auxílio?"_

" _Essa senhora, você diz ver um brilho em volta dela, certo? Eu vejo o espírito do marido que partiu, protegendo e cuidando de sua esposa, você não o vê porque não há nada que você possa fazer por ele, que só aguarda o reencontro dos dois. Mas olha aquele rapaz ali" — a neta acompanhou-a novamente e avistou um rapaz de cabelos bem bagunçados e castanhos, vestindo uniforme da escola._

 _Ele tinha um jeito um pouco selvagem... Se é que pode-se dizer... Talvez fosse seu jeito de andar... As pinturas vermelhas no rosto... Talvez fosse seu olhar forte ou talvez uma junção de tudo... E o mesmo podia-se dizer da mulher que o acompanhava, sua cópia exata, um pouco mais velha._

" _Ela é um espírito?" — perguntou assim que reparou no mesmo brilho que viu na mãe de Gaara e em sua avó._

" _Sim e ajuda-la está a seu alcance. O único motivo pelo qual, vez em nunca, seres humanos são capazes de entrar em contato com o além é porque são pessoas que podem de alguma maneira ajudar os espíritos que não conseguem intervir mais nesse mundo, ajudá-los na sua passagem, se necessário também. Venha minha querida, vou te mostrar outra coisa que vai gostar."_

" _Mas quem é esse menino?"_

" _Ele será seu futuro colega de classe e possível amigo, se te interessar é só me seguir."_

 _As duas passaram por baixo da saída da estação Matsudo, viraram na esquina da conveniência e seguiram algumas quadras até um pequeno parque. Na esquina encontrava-se um estacionamento que dava para um prédio de quatro andares, um dos mais antigos, tinha até um restaurante italiano no térreo._

 _O prédio era baixo, surpreendentemente assim como o restante da região, os subúrbios de Tóquio eram tão diferentes..._

 _Subiram até o último lance de escadas e pararam na porta de número 4A, sem cerimônias a matriarca digitou o código e entrou._

" _Baa-sama! T-Tem certeza que podemos entrar?" — mesmo incerta seguiu a avó, o medo de perdê-la de vista depois de finalmente conhecê-la falando mais alto._

" _Claro que podemos!"_

" _De quem é essa casa?"_

" _Sua, se você quiser, é claro."_

" _C-Como assim?!"_

" _Esta é a casa de Sabaku Gaara e será sua nova casa, se você decidir ficar" — antes que interferisse — "ele já fez essa decisão antes mesmo de você considerar, talvez nem ele saiba... Se você quiser ficar essa casa será seu novo lar."_

 _O apartamento era completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que poderia ter passado por sua cabeça, mas suspeitou de que esse sim poderia ser o seu novo lugar favorito._

" _Esse rapaz foi esperto, comprou o apartamento do lado e fez essa sala enorme, cozinha, dois quartos e um banheiro espaçoso, acredita que ele e a amiga reformaram tudo sozinhos?"_

 _Gaara e Sakura tiveram a ideia de tirar o revestimento da parede e pintaram os tijolos com tinta branca. O piso claro e liso contribuía ainda mais para a claridade do lugar. Ficou fascinada com a quantidade de plantas, parecia um sonho, verde nas paredes, no chão... Cactos, suculentas, samambaias, aloe, aspargos, begônias e outras que não conseguia identificar, até nas estantes com os livros._

 _E os livros! Onde não tinha planta, tinha livros, estantes e armários cheios. Todos com aparência gasta, para sua alegria. No centro da sala admirou-se ao reconhecer o sofá Mariposa cinza e duas namoradeiras da mesma linha para leitura, muito, muito confortáveis._

" _Ah! Essa mesa é—"_

" _Sim, a mesma que temos no jardim interno da mansão Hyuuga... Gaara tem ótimo gosto para tudo na vida pra ser honesta. Isamu Noguchi sempre foi uma grande paixão de sua avó... E não ficou belo com as cadeiras Eames?" — disse referindo-se às que rodeavam a mesa — "aprecio muito este rapaz"_

 _A cozinha era estilo ocidental, aberta e ficava no canto da sala, tinha duas bocas de vidro, um balcão com uma pia e uma bancada com três bancos altos. Alguns armários pequenos e uma geladeira._

" _É tão bonito que só podemos chamar de destino! Esse deve ser seu quarto."_

 _Era lindo._

 _Simples, mas lindo._

 _A cama de casal era baixa e repousava sob um tapete cinza, os móveis eram de madeira escura, mobiliário antigo chinês, belíssimo e com muitas plantas, uma mesinha, um belo espelho oval e as mesmas janelas de caixilharia de vidro como as da sala._

" _Pelo sorriso já vi que gostou, quer conhecer o quarto dele?"_

" _N-Não!"_

" _Não?"_

" _N-N-Não... S-Se um dia ele quiser, e-ele me mostra!"_

" _Hn... Certo... Bem, vem! Vou te mostrar sua escola!"_

 _Com um puxão, Hinata se viu atravessar as paredes e sobrevoar a região. Não pode conter os gritos de emoção, sua avó dava risada. O sol agora raiava forte como nas primeiras horas da manhã._

 _Pararam em frente aos portões de uma escola 'Matsudo Shiritsu Daiichi Gakuen'._

" _Baa-sama! Veja! É aquele menino!"_

 _Seguiram-no para dentro da escola e não demorou muito para que avistasse outro espírito ligado à outra pessoa. Uma estudante alta com um coque duplo lindo, notou Hinata. Ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e estava cercada por outras três alunas mais novas. Ao seu lado, com o mesmo brilho que agora se tornava cada vez mais familiar, estava um menino que aparentava ter no máximo dez anos, este conversava com um espírito bem mais velho, de uma senhora, quem era essa senhora?_

" _Ali, veja minha querida, atrás da pilastra" — e ali estava mesmo, um rapaz com as sobrancelhas mais espessas que já vira, com uma expressão triste — "é a avó daquele garoto, parece que você tem trabalho pra fazer por aqui"._

" _Baa-sama... Esse é meu novo proposito de vida? Auxiliar espíritos?"_

" _Não, imagine! O universo não pode depender de você para se resolver, a sua volta ao mundo dos vivos desestabilizou uma fração energética e agora para reequilibrar essa energia você vai ajudar no que for possível, como disse antes. O seu propósito é o de aproveitar essa chance que lhe foi dada para viver sua vida da maneira que lhe fizer mais feliz, o que acha?"_

" _Eu vou te ver mais vezes?"_

" _Eu sempre estive com você minha querida, quando quiser é só chamar que me materializo, não gosto de ficar exposta o tempo todo porque sabe como essa velha é, reclusa e enfim" — disse dando risada, Hinata sorriu, não sabia não como ela era, mas ia amar descobrir._

" _Sim."_

 _Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo deslizar, o quinteto de Schubert soando alto novamente, sentiu uma brisa acariciar seu rosto e a escuridão a envolver numa calmaria._

Luzes invadiram suas pálpebras, despertando-a de um sonho quase lúcido. Piscou muitas vezes até sua visão se acostumar.

Seus olhos encontraram com um outro par.

Curiosos.

Profundos.

— Hm... _—_ começou ela meio sem jeito "obrigada por ter me trazido de volta à vida".

— Você lembrou de como veio parar aqui?

— Lembrei.

Silêncio.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Com sede, na verdade...

No instante em que Gaara se levantou para pegar o copo d'agua, uma forma materializou-se diante de Hinata.

— Hinata-chan, decidiu se vai ficar ou se vai voltar? _—_ ela era tão bonita, mas não encontrava tantas semelhanças entre mãe e filho, a não ser pelo nariz.

— Gaara é a cópia exata do pai, Rasa, meu marido era muito cobiçado, ele foi um pai muito bom... Mas tem seus defeitos... _—_ disse como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e talvez até lia, o universo tinha uma linguagem própria, por quê não?!

— Se seu filho quiser me receber, não sei se serei um inconveniente...

— Inconveniente?

— Gaara! _—_ assustou-se e sem saber o que fazer tentou agir naturalmente _—_ q-q-queria saber se p-posso ficar aqui por um t-tempo... Se não for um inconveniente, é claro...

— Você tem certeza de que não quer voltar para casa?

— Tenho.

— O que você quer fazer aqui em Tóquio?

— Voltar para a escola, recomeçar minha vida.

— Ok.

— De verdade? Tem certeza? N-Não quero causar problemas... E-Eu não tenho dinheiro e p-pode ser que venham atrás de mim, n-não é tão simples assim. Agora que estou pensando, n-não sei se é uma boa ideia... _—_ antes que pudesse levantar, Gaara colocou uma sacola em suas mãos.

— Por que diria concordar com algo que não concordo?

— Ah... T-Talvez você não tivesse considerado tudo...?

— ...

— E-Er...

— Tenho certeza, Hinata _—_ não soube por quê se sentiu tão sem graça.

— Meu filho é intenso, não é mesmo, Hinata-chan? Rasa tinha o mesmo efeito em mim...

— Você está bem? Está vermelha, febre...?

Hinata não sabia onde se enfiar e simplesmente cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não sabia como ia se acostumar com o espírito da mãe de Gaara aparecendo espontaneamente.

— N-N-Não, não se preocupe, estou bem _—_ criando coragem descobriu o rosto e buscou algo para mudar o assunto _—_ o que tem nessa sacola? _—_ perguntou olhando curiosa e tirou os itens de dentro.

— Sakura e eu compramos roupas... Espero que sejam satisfatórias... Não sabíamos suas preferências, então...

— Não... É perfeito, e-eu amei, muito obrigada, Gaara _—_ respondeu sorrindo para o menino, que pediu licença e antes de sair na direção da cozinha apontou onde ficava a ducha e disse que a esperaria e que tomasse seu tempo.

Hinata aproveitou para lavar e tirar o sangue seco do cabelo, procurou não demorar muito. Esperou o ar secá-la por completo e rapidamente vestiu as roupas que ganhou de presente, roupas íntimas novas, uma saia lisa preta que mostrava seus calcanhares, uma blusa bonita de gola alta, preta também e calçou seus Oxfords antigos mesmo.

— Gaara, e-estou pronta, obrigada por esperar _—_ anunciou para as costas do cientista que analisava um documento com atenção.

— Certo, tenho que fazer uma ligação antes _—_ respondeu sem olhar, tirou o telefone do bolso, encontrou o contato e rapidamente teve resposta.

— Hn... Sim... Você?... Não... Entendo... Posso... Sim, preciso de um favor... Não, preciso de uma documentação nova... Não, para outra pessoa... Sim... Certo, chego em uma hora... Consigo, te envio em alguns instantes... Obrigado, Sasori.

— P-Posso ajudar em algo?

— Preciso tirar uma foto sua, você pode ficar parada aqui _—_ a menina seguiu as instruções, Gaara tirou a foto e a enviou _—_ vamos? _—_ a porta já estava semiaberta.

— V-Vamos! _—_ a luz do dia invadiu suas pupilas, saíram do beco e sons de todos os tipos invadiram seus ouvidos _—_ para onde vamos?

— Pegar sua nova documentação.

Admirada assentiu com a cabeça.

— Obrigada, Gaara.

Em algum momento, a quantidade de vezes que se separaram na rua foi tão grande que Gaara simplesmente pegou Hinata pela mão e não soltou mais. Ela, por sua vez, deixou com que essa mão a levasse e refletiu olhando para os dedos entrelaçados. Por conta dessa mão, ela tinha retornado à vida e por conta dessa mão, ela tinha a oportunidade de começar uma vida nova. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Hinata pensou em seu futuro com esperança e tudo parecia mais iluminado pelos raios de sol, seu caminho antes estreito e escuro agora se expandia para todos os lados.

つづく

gostaria de agradecer o suporte das pessoas queridas que me enviaram reviews (que respondo à seguir), são minha motivação para continuar, serião. (obs, eu fiz umas correções gramaticais no capítulo anterior)

Amy23: eu que agradeço a mensagem! Acho que respondi sua pergunta nesse capítulo, né?

Homekity: eu amo tanto a ideia da Sakura e da Ino 3 feliz que tenha gostado! Eu amo a dinâmica das duas, nem me esforço pra escrever, simplesmente sai!

Feliz que tenha gostado do Gaara, sempre enxerguei ele como uma pessoa de muitas profundidades. Minha fic se passa no futuro, mas ela não é sobre o futuro, então não se atenha tanto à isso!

Anna: sua linda! Muito muito obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo!


	5. O dia em que ela desapareceu

O Cientista

5\. O dia em que ela desapareceu

O céu cobalto de outono tinha poucas nuvens no céu e seu carro atravessava uma bem fina desintegrando-a no processo. Através das janelas de vidro observou o vai-e-vem dos escritórios, dos engravatados. Alguns tomando café, outros discutindo o holograma de algum produto num corredor movimentado. Reuniões, computadores, clínicas, centros de aperfeiçoamento físico. O enorme edifício da loja de departamentos Takashimaya brilhava com muitas luzes e pôde se distrair com a movimentação do prédio comercial.

Nesses momentos, ele conseguia se desconectar da própria cabeça, quase como num transe, com a sua consciência inteiramente no presente. Desconexo do significado da sua existência, da materialidade do seu passado. Se pudesse ficar para sempre assim...

Os sons diversos dos passos e conversas dos estudantes se mesclavam em ondas indecifráveis, como estar num aquário.

— Sasuke! Ochikonda, essa sua cara de depressão não sai daí, né não? — uma massa amarelada entrou em sua visão periférica — tá pensando umas merda nada a vê né? — _Dobe..._ — Ei—ho! Bakayarô! Teme! Sasuke! — _Naruto podia explodir às vezes... Ou... Podia usar uma daquelas coleiras de comportamento canino, quando o cão late e dá choque... Quando o imbecil grita, ele leva um choque_ — Sasuke? Oi... Você tá me ignorando de propósito, mas não caio nessa não, kisama!

Sem que o loiro percebesse, Sasuke os conduziu para perto de uma pilastra. O som do corpo de Naruto indo de encontro com a mesma se misturou com seu grito ensurdecedor.

— SASUKE! KUSOYARÔ! — sentado no chão, Naruto segurava o nariz de onde escorria um pouco de sangue, a voz nem por isso mais baixa.

A risada baixa de Sasuke deixando-o ainda mais bravo.

— Idiota.

— Tch... — resmungou Naruto limpando melhor o nariz com o dedo e num tom quase inaudível, que mesmo assim conseguiu ouvir — pelo menos saiu aquela cara de bunda depressiva.

— Ei! Não vem com esses tapinhas na minha cabeça, não — resmungou o loiro — hn... Ei! Sasuke! Você fez sua lição da aula de Percepções? Eu não entendo essa aula shikushô! Como você fez? Mostra aí!

— Se você ficar três dias sem falar absolutamente nada eu deixo você copiar a minha, — antes que o loiro pudesse replicar gritando, continuou — se você quebrar o acordo, eu vou notificar o sensei de que você pegou minha lição e a copiou, sem meu consentimento e conhecimento.

— Teme... — bufou — certo, aceito, agora passa isso aí! Vô correr pra sala, djya—baka!

Sentiu seus olhos revirarem.

O idiota parecia compreendê-lo mais do que imaginava...

Era cedo demais para o início das aulas e ficar na sala estava fora de cogitação. Aquelas meninas loucas ficavam na sua orelha e, pra variar, Naruto se irritava e começava a gritar, e de repente mais gente gritava, enfim, era infernal e por isso Sasuke subia para o topo do telhado.

A brisa fresca não era tão gentil e fazia com que sua franja cobrisse os olhos. Não se esforçou em tentar arrumar, seria inútil.

A vista de Neo-Tóquio era belíssima...

...

 _Vai fazer sete anos..._

A imagem de seus pais tomando chá na sala de sua casa ao cair da noite foi interrompida pelo som de uma mensagem chegando.

Itachi-niisan.

" _Sasuke,_

 _Sei que estamos próximos da data, mas não fique melancólico demais. Os ensaios vão acabar mais cedo e vou fazer janta. Se quiser chamar o Naruto, vou fazer nabemono."_

Dessa vez, revirou menos os olhos.

* * *

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Sasuke fazia o trajeto para a sala de aula. Em seu rosto, uma expressão concentrada.

— Sa-su-ke-kun! — não fazia ideia de seus nomes, mas reconhecia dois dos três rostos femininos que bloquearam seu caminho. As reconheceu do grupo que o abordava diariamente nos corredores e até na sala de aula.

— Não sei se você sabe, imaginamos que não, já que você está sempre ocupado com seus estudos e não se envolve muito nessas questões bobas da escola, mas eu, Shizuka-chan e Nanase-chan — mencionou indicando as meninas ao seu lado — somos as representantes da nossa sala no comitê do festival anual!

— E queríamos te fazer um convite, Sasuke-kun! — continuou a outra — admiramos muito o trabalho do seu irmão e não temos dúvida de que corre na família! E o comitê decidiu que a temática desse ano são as artes tradicionais japonesas.

— E falamos em nome de todos do comitê — será que elas falavam assim o tempo inteiro? — para te perguntar se não gostaria de fazer parte também.

Sua tentativa de ignorar e não responder foi falha, elas não paravam de falar mesmo assim.

— O que acha?

Suspirou mentalmente.

— Sinto muito, admiro o trabalho do meu irmão também, mas não compartilhamos os mesmos talentos. — _não ousem insistir_ , pensou irritado — Não gostaria de me atrasar, com licença.

— Ah! Sasuke-kun! A aula de hoje vai ser no laboratório, você não ficou sabendo?

— Hn?

— Você não recebeu a mensagem no grupo da sala? Que coisa estranha!

Ele não estava no grupo de mensagens da sala... Por escolha própria, obviamente.

Assentiu com a cabeça e partiu em direção as escadas, para o laboratório.

— Tchau, Sasuke-kun! — ouviu em uníssono.

* * *

— Tch... — com o dedão e o indicador segurou o ponto entre seus olhos.

O laboratório estava vazio e com as luzes apagadas, nenhum indício de aula.

As pessoas são loucas.

O sinal tocou, suspirou.

Sem tempo de ir até o armário para pegar o material, Sasuke foi direto para a sala, perdido em seus pensamentos como sempre. Não percebeu as três meninas que o observavam de longe, prontas para intervir caso fosse noutra direção.

* * *

— Hn... Dobe — chamou o amigo.

— Teme, Sasuke! Você só me xinga kusoyarô!

— Você escuta o que você fala? Baka...

— SASUKE!

— UZUMAKI NARUTO! SILÊNCIO! — gritou o professor, todos riram.

— O que você quer, Sasuke?! — sussurrou irritado.

— Niisan vai fazer Nabemono — os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

— Eu vou! Eu vou!

As horas, as aulas, as interações aconteciam em volta de Sasuke como se num borrão. De vez em quando puxado de volta à força por Naruto. O sino do intervalo tocou em certo ponto. Os corredores se encheram de estudantes em todas as direções, mas uma figura de longos cabelos pretos fez com que seus pés se movessem sem que percebesse.

Mas não era ela.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Não importa o quão desconectado da realidade, ela parecia sempre conseguir sua atenção, sem ao menos tentar... Ela parecia nunca olhar na sua direção...

Quando foi que começou...?

No primeiro semestre do segundo ano do colegial, seis meses atrás.

Sempre soube quem ela era, assim como também sabia quem eram Hyuuga Neji, seu primo mais velho e Hyuuga Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, também estudante de Konoha Gakuen. Sabia quem eram por que certas pessoas, todo mundo sabe quem é. Hyuuga Hinata se fez importante no seu dia-a-dia captando-o por diversos motivos acumulados e o primeiro de todos era a música.

Depois do acidente de seus pais, Mikoto e Fugaku, seis anos atrás, o mundo pareceu cada vez menos interessante, o mundo se tornou menos interessante e as pessoas se tornaram mais interessadas na sua posição, nas suas responsabilidades, no seu nome, no seu dinheiro, na sua beleza.

Sem que notasse, já estava perdido em suas memórias.

* * *

 _Numa manhã qualquer de um dia menos importante ainda, Sasuke fugia de qualquer coisa que provavelmente o importunava e assim foi parar nos prédios de ateliês e estúdios, era cedo demais então estava vazio, com exceção de alguns alunos pintando e uma melodia melancólica de um violino tocando._

" _Ah... Hinata-sama definitivamente entende Sibelius como ninguém..." — dizia um dos três alunos no ateliê de pintura._

" _Se ela descobrir que ficamos aqui em silêncio para ouvir seus ensaios, imagino o que ela faria..." — refletiu o outro, fazendo uma pausa para ajustar seus óculos para detalhamento de pintura._

" _Uh... Ela não ia gostar, todas as meninas nos acham três nerds nojentos..."_

" _Não acho que Hinata-sama pensa dessa maneira..."_

 _Perdeu o interesse na conversa e decidiu seguir o som da melodia, não tinha o costume de ouvir música erudita em casa. Itachi-niisan preferia as composições tradicionais asiáticas e experimentais, mas a melodia o prendeu e lá estava ela, tocando em frente à janela._

 _Sua estatura parecia pequena, seus braços eram finos, seus cabelos longos e pretos moviam-se um pouco por conta dos movimentos que seu corpo fazia perdido na melodia que reproduzia o instrumento._

 _Ali permaneceu por alguns minutos até partir, sem que ela notasse sua presença._

 _Nessa semana ele começou a estudar mais sobre música._

 _O segundo motivo e, não menos importante, era o de como seus papéis na escola pareciam similares. O restante foi a junção de muitos... Hyuuga Hinata não interagia com os outros, parecia sempre distante, se excedia em questões acadêmicas, era discreta, reservada, não se importava com a inveja explícita dos outros e não se deixava afetar. Sasuke passou a admirá-la, ela era uma fortaleza, assim como ele._

 _Mas observando-a começou a se perguntar se ela realmente fazia tanta questão de conhecer outras pessoas. Por mais que tentasse, suas conversas mal alcançavam a quarta frase._

* * *

Até Hyuuga Hinata se destacar no seu dia-a-dia, Sasuke nunca havia se identificado com outra pessoa.

— Você ficou sabendo?

— Sim! Eu tava lá! Tenso demais — respondeu a voz dando uma risadinha.

— Eu ein, o pessoal não perdoa...

— Sasuke! Teme! Você ia me deixar dormindo e eu ia chegar atrasado, kusoyarô!

Suspirou pela enésima vez.

* * *

No segundo período depois do almoço, as risadas estridentes de um grupo de meninas se impôs nos seus ouvidos.

— Saiu correndo!

— E foi pra onde?

— Sei lá, alguém viu a cara dela?

— Não sabia que ela era capaz de expressar alguma coisa, mas me enganei.

Todas riram.

Percebeu que outros grupos pareciam sussurrar e olhar na direção das meninas.

— Hyuuga... — ouviu uma voz sussurrar.

Algo o incomodou, mas não a encontrou.

Pelo que conseguiu entender, algo acontecera pela manhã e Hinata saíra mais cedo da escola. Por instantes considerou ir até sua casa, mas eles nunca se falavam, então podia ser meio estranho... Amanhã, sim.

* * *

— Itachi-san, seu nabemono não tem igual! — declarou Naruto comovido e com a boca cheia.

— Naruto-kun, fico muito feliz que aprecie tanto minha comida! É sempre um prazer recebê-lo. Obrigado por cuidar do meu irmão, ele pode ser meio melancólico às vezes, mas é só o jeito dele.

— Niisan!

Naruto gargalhou.

— Hah! Esse Sasuke é depressivo sim, mas não se preocupa não Itachi-san, eu cuido dele, sim! Deixa comigo!

— Quem tem que cuidar de alguém aqui sou eu, senão você não passa de ano, dobe!

— Tch... Idiota! — respondeu mostrando a língua — Itachi-san, quando vamos ter outra apresentação para ir?

— Agora que as reformas no Kabuki-za finalmente terminaram, estamos ensaiando a nova peça, a noite de estreia ficou para dia vinte e cinco de dezembro.

— Na noite de natal? É um romance?

— Sim, a peça foi escrita no início dos anos dois mil, resgatamos ela nos arquivos do teatro, com toda a reforma que estávamos fazendo esbarramos nela por acaso... É belíssima e, uma raridade, foi atuada pouquíssimas vezes e o autor faleceu alguns anos depois por conta das consequências de uma doença, chamada AEDS, AIDS...? Não me lembro agora. Ele teve a doença e perdeu a vida pra uma gripe... Uma pena...

— E qual papel você vai interpretar Niisan?

— O papel principal, uma menina que se identifica como menino que se apaixona por um homem mais velho e depois uma menina mais nova. Por conta das convenções da sociedade daquela época, ele acaba se suicidando como mulher, mas não renasce como homem, mas enfim, vocês precisam ver!

— Vamos ver sim, Itachi-san! Não sou grande conhecedor de Kabuki, mas gosto muito das suas apresentações, isso!

— Naruto-kun, fico feliz em ouvir.

Itachi-niisan e Naruto continuaram conversando sobre teatro, mas Sasuke não conseguia, na verdade, não tinha interesse em participar nem prestar atenção, pediu licença e foi se deitar.

A manhã seguinte veio ensolarada e cheia de possibilidades.

Mas Hyuuga Hinata não apareceu.

Nem no dia seguinte e nem no outro.

No terceiro dia, ele ouviu alguns sussurros, mas nada concreto.

No quarto dia, ele pediu à seu chofer que mudasse o trajeto de volta pra casa e passasse em Hakone. Ninguém estava na casa para recebê-lo.

No final da primeira semana, ele avistou a irmã mais nova no prédio do ginásio.

— Hinata está viajando — foi tudo o que conseguiu, em tom desconfiado e seco.

Na segunda semana ele soube do que aconteceu no dia em que ela saiu mais cedo da escola e parecia que a escola inteira comentava a ausência da herdeira Hyuuga.

No final da segunda semana, ficou sabendo por intermédio do Naruto que soube de um aluno da sala de Hinata que a família avisou a escola de que a herdeira finalizaria os estudos em outro país. No mesmo dia, foi até a mansão Hyuuga novamente e sentiu que por cortesia ao seu nome, a irmã mais nova veio ao seu encontro. Após trocar meia dúzia de palavras, saiu de lá com mais dúvidas do que quando chegou, tudo era estranho demais.

Na terceira semana, ele passou a notar como ninguém realmente sabia nada a respeito de Hyuuga Hinata, muito menos os professores e a maneira como tudo transcorreu, o jeito como a irmã mais nova o tratou quando foi até a mansão Hyuuga, tudo o fazia suspeitar de que algo não estava certo.

No final da terceira semana, ele tentou a mansão mais uma vez e uma Hanabi bem irritada o recebeu na mesa de chá do jardim interno.

— Como posso ajudá-lo, Uchiha-san?

— Gostaria de entrar em contato com a sua irmã.

— Você por acaso é amigo dela? Por que nunca te vi falando com ela, nunca ouvi ela falando de você, então é estranho pra mim acreditar que se por algum motivo você não tem o telefone dela, é porque talvez ela não queira te dar!

— O número está desconectado.

— Ela mudou de número.

— Gostaria do novo número.

— Ela não mora mais no Japão.

— Gostaria do novo número.

— Que inferno! Por quê você quer tanto assim saber da minha irmã? Quem é você? Desde quando você se importa com ela?! Quer saber, seu imbecil, minha irmã fugiu, isso sim, sei lá! Ela desapareceu e ninguém sabe onde ela tá, tá feliz? Agora se você me dá licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer, como por exemplo tentar entender que caralho está acontecendo na minha vida! — ouviu a porta bater e um mordomo apareceu para levá-lo até a porta onde seu chofer o aguardava.

* * *

O Lago Ashi refletia o pôr-do-sol estático da tarde de outono, as árvores cobriam as montanhas com sua folhagem seca e em tons acinzentados, vermelho chapado e púrpura. Algumas árvores verdes perduravam criando uma paisagem misteriosa e poética, podia às vezes ser até dramático. O silêncio reinava.

Diferente de Neo-Tóquio.

Tornou os olhos para a mansão Hyuuga, nunca uma casa representou tão bem o nome e a tradição de uma família como essa o fazia.

A família Uchiha, assim como os Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Senju e Kaguya faziam parte de um dos grupos mais antigos de linhagens do Japão e apesar de tradicionais, muitos seguiram o fluxo das mudanças e se abriram, para novos costumes, novos modos, novas tecnologias. Os Hyuuga, não muito.

Lá estava.

Imponente, magnífica em suas proporções.

Discreta, estoica em sua arquitetura.

Dividida em três módulos de concreto retangulares e escalonados na paisagem natural da montanha, os vidros enormes seguiam o mesmo desenho retangular, o que fazia possível observar o corredor principal por onde passava uma menina com uma bandeja de chá. Tornou os olhos para o ponto mais afastado e mais alto, mas ela não estava lá, é claro que não estaria...

— Você é persistente — disse a voz irritada da caçula dos Hyuuga, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Não disse nada.

— Você deve tá de brincadeira comigo, o que você quer?

— Quero entender o que está acontecendo.

— Quem é você? — algo no seu olhar fez com que ela completasse — quem é você pra minha irmã? Vocês são amigos? Por que nunca te vi perto dela.

— Eu também nunca te vi perto dela.

Se um olhar pudesse cortar, o de Hanabi teria lhe rasgado o rosto.

Sem dizer nada, ela virou as costas, abriu a porta com uma força tremenda e o barulho ecoou pela paisagem, seus passos eram rápidos e não pareciam esperar por ele, sem perder tempo seguiu.

O interior da mansão era coberto por tatames e as paredes, de pedra naturais da própria montanha. Artes de todas as eras se misturavam em perfeita harmonia com os arranjos de Ikebana, um mais surpreendente que o outro.

O corredor era bem mais amplo do que imaginava vendo pelo lado de fora.

— Hanabi-sama — ouviu alguém cumprimentar.

Ele tinha cabelos acinzentados e para todos os lados, um tanto peculiar, usava uma máscara que cobria grande parte do seu rosto.

— Hatake-san.

— Oh, e esse seria...?

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Uchiha-san é conhecido de minha irmã. Hatake-san é o detetive encarregado do caso de Hinata.

— Hatake Kakashi, detetive da ANBU — apresentou-se mostrando o símbolo em seu braço — se não se importar Uchiha-san, tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria de fazer num outro momento.

— Ok.

Silêncio.

— Você esteve em reunião com meu pai?

— Sim.

— Alguma novidade?

— Infelizmente, não.

— Entendo... Agradeço, Hatake-san... Se me der licença, foi um prazer revê-lo.

— Até. — respondeu fazendo menção aos dois.

Hanabi retomou o passo.

— Minha irmã fugiu por conta própria, não acho que esse foi o maior motivo de todos, mas fiquei sabendo que algumas meninas, suas admiradoras, rabiscaram coisas de mal gosto no armário dela. Na noite anterior, meu pai a tratou mal como sempre, eu a tratei mal como sempre, todos a trataram mal como sempre... — a voz de Hanabi era contida, mas podia ouvir a emoção querendo jorrar a qualquer instante — Não me surpreende que ela tenha ido embora.

Hanabi parou em frente a uma porta e hesitou por um momento.

— Como você tem certeza de que ela fugiu? Por quê dizer que ela mudou de país?

— Porque fazem três semanas que tudo aconteceu, ela deixou todas as suas coisas para trás, — abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata e lá estava, intacto, como se a menina tivesse saído para a escola e ainda fosse retornar — meu pai odeia escândalos, então essa é a versão que ele quis contar, já que não sabemos de mais nada.

O quarto era simples em sua decoração, muitos e muitos livros, uma penteadeira baixa, um fúton grande, um violino e algumas partituras em cima da mesa ao lado de um diário, que Hanabi pegou e entregou nas mãos de Sasuke.

— E ela deixou esse diário — um olhar doloroso passou pelo rosto da menina mais nova — eu não acho que minha irmã vai voltar e eu sei que sou uma Hyuuga e não deveria chorar, mas por quê sinto como se tivesse falhado na vida? — as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer.

Eventualmente, ela se controlou.

— Você é realmente uma negação como ser humano, — a risada em sua voz devia significar que ela estava tirando uma com sua cara, que menina esquisita — eu não sei onde minha irmã está e não fala nada a respeito disso aí — disse referindo-se ao diário — Hatake-san nos devolveu na primeira semana e deixei aqui guardado, mas já que você encheu o saco tantas vezes, com tanta propriedade como se minha irmã fosse importante, então aí está, aproveite a leitura.

A capa era dura e forrada com couro preto, as páginas não tinham linha e a caligrafia era meticulosa, fina e em tinta preta. As anotações não ocupavam mais do que uma página por dia.

Nesse dia, Sasuke descobriu que não conhecia Hyuuga Hinata.

つづく

Algumas notas de rodapé, para os significados das palavras em japonês. Como o Naruto fala muito palavrão, optei por utilizá-los nihongo, o texto fica mais bonito

Ochikonda: depressivo.

Bakayarô: Bastardo burro.

Teme: Bastardo.

Dobe: Idiota.

Kisama: Maldito, bastardo.

Kusoyarô: Bastardo maldito.

Djya: Até.

Baka: Idiota.

Shikusho: Bosta, merda.

Kabuki: Teatro japonês.

Como sempre, gostaria de agradecer os reviews, de verdade, me motivam muito para continuar! Aproveito para respondê-los.

Lyrin: eu também amei escrever a avó da Hinata, fique tranquila, pois ela aparece bem mais! Feliz em saber que gostou sobre ela voltar para a escola e colocar todo mundo no chinelo, eu entendo que essa atitude seja atraente, voltar mudada, diferente e fazer todo mundo comer poeira falando mil coisas que na verdade não vão significar nada pra quem não esteja pronto pra mudar. Quando ela voltou do mundo dos mortos, Hinata percebeu que a melhor maneira de "se vingar" (não gosto de usar esse termo, porque não é assim que ela encara a oportunidade que teve de voltar à vida) foi ser feliz, se libertar e não ficar perdendo o tempo com gente que não tem os mesmos valores de vida e prioridades que ela tem, diferente do que ela sentiu em Tóquio.

Louis: segue Sasukemo.

Sailor Neptune: belezura linda! RISOS, prometo que não vai levar tanto tempo assim.

HoseokOppa: muito muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, prometo não demorar muito com updates, um beijão!


	6. O primeiro dia do começo

O Cientista

6\. O primeiro dia do começo

— O que você está pensando? — ouviu a voz baixa de Gaara perguntar, fazendo-a desencostar o rosto da janela do trem e olhar em sua direção.

— Que prefiro andar de trem do que de metrô — existia algo muito poético na paisagem de Tóquio passando pela janela do trem.

Seus olhos fitaram os dele por mais alguns segundos, ele tornou a atenção para a paisagem e seus olhos repetiram a ação. O sol estava alto no céu azul vibrante e gélido, sem nuvens no céu. No outro extremo da cidade, distante, lá estavam, os arranha céus de Neo-Tóquio e alguns pontinhos no céu, os carros. A metrópole.

— Tem dias que não consigo parar de pensar, então eu pego o trem e fico trocando até não pensar em mais nada.

Por debaixo da franja, olhou timidamente para Gaara.

— A-Acho que vou adotar o hábito — desviou o olhar e sentiu as bochechas corarem com sua ousadia.

Ouviu uma risada baixa e olhou para ele assustada, mas ele estava sorrindo sem malícia.

— Por favor, fique a vontade. — o convite lhe proporcionou um sorriso — você ainda não decidiu o nome dela, não é mesmo? — fez menção ao pequeno animal que dormia ronronando ao lado da raposinha do cientista, aconchegados numa mochila tipo canguru em seu peito. Motivo pelo qual continuava sendo encarado por estranhos, que por sua vez rendia muitas risadinhas abafadas da parte dela.

— É-É Mesmo... Não decidi, verdade... Hm... — permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, em profundo pensamento, até que um sorriso bonito tomou forma em seu rosto apontando que chegara à uma conclusão satisfatória — Kiun-chan.

— Kiun? Escreve-se como?

O rosto da menina ruboresceu.

— C-Com o kanji de o-oportunidade e sorte. F-Foi por conta dela q-que nos encontramos e-e estou v-viva graças à i-isso...

— Olha só, Hinata-chan fazendo meu filho ficar sem graça! — Hinata queria enfiar o rosto na janela fria pra ver se a vermelhidão ia embora, suas suspeitas de que a mãe de Gaara tinha um senso de humor que vinha muito sob suas custas se confirmava cada vez mais.

— Não se divirta tanto assim às custas da minha neta — ouviu o tom falsamente irritado de sua Baa-sama e logo as duas mulheres soltavam frases absurdas. Hinata cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, ela não sabia lidar com isso.

— Hinata, você está bem? — a pergunta silenciou as duas mulheres que se entreolharam e cobriram a boca uma da outra como duas crianças brincalhonas — se estiver se sentindo mal podemos mudar de vagão para você sentar.

— N-N-Não! Não s-se preocupe! De verdade... — ele não pareceu muito convencido.

— Minha querida, pode deixar que vou ficar de olho nessa daqui para que ela não fique muito no seu pé — disse a matriarca Hyuuga, levantando uma das sobrancelhas para a mulher mais nova, num aviso duvidoso.

— Prometo não te fazer passar tanta vergonha assim, Hinata-chan, mas assim que der você vai ter que falar pra ele a respeito de nós.

 _Mas... Ela podia contar isso pra ele?_

— Claro que pode e deve contar para o rapaz minha querida. Como vai morar com alguém tendo tantos segredos assim? Que fardo horrível de se carregar... O Universo não é tão maldoso assim — disse a matriarca respondendo sem que ela perguntasse. — nos vemos mais tarde — e desmaterializaram-se.

Como abordar o tópico? Quando?

" _Mamonaku Shinonome...(...)"_

— Descemos aqui. — informou Gaara ganhando sua atenção.

Hinata assentiu, seus olhos pousando, mais uma vez, sob a tatuagem no rosto do cientista, perdera a conta de quantas vezes desde que saíram do laboratório.

 _Por quê?_

Os dedos dele passando por sua mão à fizeram perceber o vento frio de outono que congelava os seus e trazia consigo a brisa do mar, foi habilmente desviada das pessoas na pequena estação. Sentia seu pescoço inclinar para observar os cabelos vermelhos que dançavam com cada passo, quão mais alto seria ele? Seu tronco era esguio e seus ombros mais largos, pernas e braços mais compridos dos que os seus. O preto de suas roupas potenciavam sua elegância, nos pés os coturnos brutalizavam sua aparência.

O calor concentrou-se nas suas bochechas.

Observava Gaara com tanta intensidade, e se ele virasse? Pensou constrangida.

Da avenida pode ver o azul marinho da água sob o qual repousava uma ponte, na direção a qual iam. Pessoas, na sua maioria jovens, notava, iam e vinham de todas as direções e de diversos meios, caminhando no centro da avenida. Sua visão era ampla e dificultava sua vontade de conter a própria curiosidade, pois olhava para todos os lados como uma criança. Diferentes sons invadiam seus ouvidos lhe trazendo diferentes sensações. Variedades de cores de cabelo e roupas excêntricas, nunca vira nada parecido.

— Onde estamos...?

— Em Odaiba — respondeu, diminuindo o ritmo para andar ao seu lado, sentiu os olhos dele em si — já ouviu falar?

 _Odaiba..._

 _Conhecia sim... De onde...?_

 _Ah_

— Essa área passou por muitas mudanças desde a primeira conferência da Ginga-kan rengo¹, em 2099, não é mesmo? — lembranças de suas aulas de História e Cultura passaram como num filme em sua mente.

 _Otou-san orgulha-se tanto de nossa família ter feito parte..._

— Em 2098, — corrigiu — com a abertura dos comércios intergalácticos, a primeira geração dos nascidos na colônia em Marte e a extinção das fronteiras burocráticas entre todos os países do mundo, a população de Tóquio eventualmente se dispersou e diminuiu, os valores imobiliários despencaram e a região foi ocupada pelas áreas criativas.

A cada palavra dele, seus olhos percorriam todo e qualquer espaço, como se esfomeados por uma vontade insaciável de ver tudo, absorver tudo. Suas percepções sensoriais e emocionais à flor da pele como nunca antes, seria isso um efeito de ter morrido e voltado à vida? Absorta em suas reflexões não notou Gaara que a observava atentamente, tampouco no pequeno sorriso que se fez no rosto dele.

Um dos galpões estava com as portas abertas e de onde estava podia enxergar a movimentação da feira e variedade de cores dentro do local.

— Vocês não tem lugares assim em Neo-Tóquio, não é mesmo?

— Não... Não mesmo. — ela corou e olhou na direção oposta à dele — v-você deve me a-achar estranha... — _realmente não conheço nada de nada, quase como uma criança,_ estava constrangida.

— Pelo contrário, fico feliz em ver que o mundo ainda te maravilha.

Seus dedos inconscientemente seguraram a mão de Gaara com um pouco mais de intensidade e só tomou nota das suas lágrimas quando terminaram de atravessar a ponte, eles caminhavam em silêncio.

— Obrigada, Gaara.

* * *

Na placa lia-se Shinonome-mizube Koen² e era uma ilhota com algumas cerejeiras ainda em flor e várias esculturas triangulares ocupavam o pequeno espaço, uma ponte atravessava conectando à margem oposta. Caminharam pela encosta do rio até um barco Trawler discretamente atracado, na porta preta uma nuvem vermelha pintada em estilo antigo.

Suas mãos se desentrelaçaram e Gaara repousou a direita sob um leitor, esperaram.

Cabelos de um vermelho parecidíssimo com os do cientista, olhos castanhos e uma expressão estoica.

— Sasori — cumprimentou Gaara primeiro.

— Gaara, — cumprimentou de volta assentindo com a cabeça — olá pessoinhas — disse fazendo carinho nos bichinhos, acordando-os. Sem conseguir contê-los mais, Gaara os soltou no chão para brincarem. Logo Hinata pode sentir olhos curiosos a encarando — você deve ser Hinata.

— S-Sim, prazer.

Interior era extremamente claro e de madeira natural. Apesar de pequeno, tudo era precisamente distribuído, as poltronas e o sofá de couro pretos, uma cozinha pequena e um biombo que separava a cama do restante. O mais surpreendente, no entanto, era o espaço onde tinham dois grandes monitores de acrílico e a torre do computador, informações de todos os tipos piscando. Ao lado, uma estante cheia de cores e potinhos, era maquiagem?

Sasori abriu a impressora 3D e retirou um cartão, entregando-o na mão de Hinata, sua nova identificação.

 _Sabaku Hyuuga, 12.12.2230_

E a foto que Gaara tirara mais cedo.

— Registrei você como filha de nossos parentes distantes, não se preocupe, eles faleceram faz anos. Mantive sua data de aniversário original pra não criar confusão. Com a sua foto foi fácil encontrar seu registro original, Hyuuga-san.

— S-Seus p-parentes?

— Sasori é meu primo de segundo grau, — explicou Gaara — apesar de falsificar documentações, esse não é o trabalho dele. — a risada bem humorada e baixa de Sasori fez com que a menina risse também.

— Tenho um apreço pela ilegalidade, Hyuuga-san, mas como pode ver por minha belíssima estante, meu trabalho oficial é o mundo da maquiagem e dos efeitos especiais.

— P-Pode me chamar de Hinata! — ele estava lhe fazendo um imenso favor — m-muito obrigada, Sasori-san, não s-sei como retribuir.

— Não se preocupe, você é a primeira menina- digo, você é a primeira pessoa, além do casal falante de amigas, que vejo na companhia do meu priminho, isso é retribuição suficiente.

Pela primeira vez, notou constrangimento no rosto de Gaara.

— Sasori, preciso que verifique as câmeras da rua do meu laboratório, não tem nenhuma que dá para a porta, mas a rua antes do beco tem sim.

— Certo, — Hinata observava admirada como os dedos do hacker moviam-se com rapidez e destreza, na sua cabeça pôde ouvir a melodia da Valsa de Mephisto — achei, que posso fazer por você?

— Substitua essas daqui — disse apontando para a gravação onde ela e Gaara saíam juntos do beco — por qualquer outra. Não demorou.

— E por quê todo o mistério? Vocês aprontaram alguma coisa?

— Hinata é resultado do meu experimento.

Os dedos de Sasori pararam de se mexer e a menina se constrangeu com o olhar intenso dele em sua forma, os olhos arregalados. Sasori, então, sabia.

— Sasori, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan e os irmãos de Gaara, Temari e Kankuro, são as únicas pessoas que sabem a respeito da máquina, Hinata-chan — surgiu a voz da mãe de Gaara, seu espírito materializando-se em seguida — eles são as únicas pessoas com quem meu filho interage, na verdade... Meu filho tem certas limitações sociais, tão bonitinho... — e continuou murmurando em voz baixa.

— Como vocês...? Se não se importar... A última vez que falei com você fazem três meses já, quando você me pediu aquela lista de contatos na América do Sul.

Gaara olhou para Hinata, ela consentiu.

— Sim, algumas semanas depois viajei para a região do Rio Tootobi na Amazônia, minhas pesquisas estavam corretas e com o material que trouxe de volta, tive certeza de que tinha a resposta. Tinha avisado Sakura e ela ia ver o que conseguia no necrotério do hospital, encontrei Hinata em seguida, estava de saída para buscar Kurama no apartamento de Sakura. Hinata estava morta há quarenta minutos. — Gaara parou de falar e manteve-se em silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos, se dando conta apenas agora de que a menina havia tirado a própria vida enquanto ele fazia os últimos ajustes na sua máquina, separados apenas por uma parede de concreto.

— Se não quiser entrar em detalhes, Hinata, não se preocupe, fiquei curioso por terem me pedido uma nova identificação.

— Não se preocupe Sasori-san... Eu fui a responsável pela minha morte. Gaara me trouxe de volta e por isso sou eternamente grata. Não posso ter vergonha do que fiz, mas posso viver minha vida da maneira que gostaria de viver e por isso lhe pedimos a nova identificação, nunca saberei retribuir... — disse sem gaguejar.

Sentiu uma mão bagunçando seu cabelo num gesto inesperado e carinhoso.

— Bem, espero que à partir de agora você faça tudo que quiser e se divirta muito. Deve ter sido muito chato viver em Neo-Tóquio, a gente de lá é tão esnobe, nós — disse referindo-se à Gaara, Kankuro, Temari e ele — crescemos em Kyoto e lá não tem essa né. Então se a elite de Kyoto já era insuportável, imagina quando tivemos que frequentar aqui por conta de nossos pais. Nessa época, Gaara desenvolveu a habilidade de dormir de olho aberto, você tinha que ver Hinata, ele ficava num canto sentado, sozinho. — a menina não sabia se dava risada ou ficava surpresa.

— Sasori, você tem que parar de inventar absurdos ao meu respeito, eu não dormia de olho aberto, simplesmente revisava o conteúdo que estava estudando na minha cabeça, assim o tempo passava mais rápido.

Sasori revirou os olhos.

— Ele dorme de olho aberto — sussurrou de qualquer maneira, fazendo a menina rir — tem mais alguma coisa que posso fazer por vocês?

— Hinata gostaria de voltar para a escola, se você puder cuidar da transferência dela.

— Ah, sim! Claro. Espero que não se sinta ofendida Hinata, mas como primo preocupado que sou fiz uma pequena lição de casa a seu respeito — começou, logo sentando-se novamente em frente aos monitores e colocando seus dedos para trabalhar — além de excelente aluna em todas as matérias, li nos relatórios internos do corpo docente sobre seu entusiasmo com a disciplina de Música e coincidência ou não, o programa de música em especifico da Matsudo Shiritsu Daiichi Gakuen é bastante respeitado, que acha?

Sem precisar olhar reconheceu a pressão da mão de sua avó que repousava em seu ombro e sentiu-se feliz.

— Acho perfeito, muito obrigada, Sasori-san.

— Nunca recebi tantos obrigadas num mesmo dia — brincou — mais tarde entro em contato com mais informações... Ah! É mesmo, Gaara, as reformas do teatro terminaram e vamos estrear a peça nova dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, você está convidada também Hinata.

— Sasori-san trabalha numa companhia de teatro?

— Faço parte de uma companhia de teatro Kabuki chamada Akatsuki, — _o nome não lhe era estranho..._ Mas não conseguia associar — crio as maquiagens e efeitos durante a apresentação.

— I-Irei com c-certeza!

— Ótimo. Agora imagino que tenham coisas para fazer.

— Sim, — disse Gaara recolhendo os animaizinhos e colocando-os na bolsa, antes de despedir-se perguntou — onde está seu amigo?

Uma expressão de desgosto tomou o rosto de Sasori.

— Deidara? Temos opiniões divergentes em assuntos fundamentais.

— Sobre?

— Beleza e Arte.

Gaara revirou os olhos e puxou Hinata pela mão.

— Até, Sasori.

* * *

Desde pequena, Hinata estudara o violino, por conta das tradições de sua família e por ser um instrumento que a conectava com a memória de sua falecida mãe. Era a primeira vez que entrava numa loja de instrumentos, com um andar inteiro dedicado à violinos, violas e violoncelos. Só de ver tantos instrumentos juntos enchia seu coração de euforia, usufruiu de alguns minutos apenas para absorver a loja.

Não queria demorar e tampouco escolheria algo muito caro. Não custou para que encontrasse uma sessão com instrumentos usados e segurou alguns, testando algumas notas, sentindo. Um Cecilio marrom escuro foi o que mais lhe agradou.

— A senhorita não gostaria de tocar algo para nós? — perguntou o atendente.

— A-Aqui? — _no meio da loja...?_ Nunca tocara fora de casa ou da sua escola.

— Sim, sim, sinta-se à vontade, somos uma loja orgulhosa de nossos clientes e é sempre especial ouvi-los.

Lançou um olhar desesperado na direção de Gaara, mas ele parecia decidido em não dizer nada, apenas a observava, quase como um convite.

 _Bom... Coragem, vamos..._

Respirou profunda e silenciosamente, acessou sua memória eidética, decidiu uma peça, levantou o arco e no primeiro vibrato se foi, para longe dali, o Noturno de Chopin³ tomando cor. Desde sempre, não importa onde, como e quando, com um violino nas mãos, Hinata alcançava seu nirvana. Seu corpo se preenchia por notas, cores e sensações, ela apenas existia.

A música era sua vida.

Agradeceu um tanto quanto sem jeito, o elogio do atendente e timidamente retornou o sorriso de Gaara.

* * *

— Sakura pediu para avisar que no fim de semana ela vai te levar para fazer compras direito, como pode ver não conheço muito sobre o assunto — disse o cientista justificando o fato de estarem numa MUJI¹ª — pegue o que quiser, não se preocupe.

Agradeceu novamente, não dispensaria um passeio com Sakura no fim de semana, porém mais roupas não seria necessário, conseguia se resolver aqui sem problemas. Hinata conhecia bem a loja, a verdade é que sempre se interessara por ela, mas por ser uma loja mais popular, não a frequentava muito e as que tinham em Neo-Tóquio eram bem menores do que essa. E ela ia se vestir sem marcas e da maneira como quisesse.

Camisas de linho, saias midi, vestidos lisos, suéteres abertos e de botão, meias, roupas íntimas e todas em tons sóbrios, perfeito. Pegou alguns produtos de beleza e artigos de higiene pessoal. Sentiu algo libertador em precisar de pouco, fazer questão de somente o necessário, o importante não era material, sua prioridade nunca fora material. Colocaram as sacolas na esteira de entregas e a atendente perguntou se Hinata gostaria de mandar o instrumento junto, ela agradeceu e declinou, gostaria de levá-lo ela mesma.

Três crianças curiosas, duas meninas e um menino mais novo, agacharam ao lado da mesa deles no café e começaram a brincar com Kurama e Kiun, que bebiam água. A mais velha levantou para perguntar alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio encarando Gaara, as bochechas cor-de-rosa. Percebendo a situação, a outra menina revirou os olhos e perguntou à Hinata como se chamavam os bichinhos.

— Kurama e Kiun-chan — respondeu ela.

Sorridentes, elas voltaram a brincar com os bichinhos chamando-os pelos nomes, agradeceram os adultos e, antes de saírem, uma das meninas, a que falou com Hinata, proclamou constrangendo a outra.

— Minha irmã achou seu namorado muito bonito! Até mais! — _tadinha...!_ Hinata não sabia se dava risada ou se corava pela outra menina ou por ela. As crianças saíram meio arrastadas pela menina mais velha, envergonhada e de longe pôde vê-los dando risada.

Silêncio.

Se um dia sentiu-se socialmente inapta, sentia-se menos sozinha passando tempo com Gaara. A reflexão a fez sorrir, olhos curiosos a olhavam. Apesar de semelhantes na timidez, Gaara tinha um certo quê mais inocente do que ela, algo curioso.

— Vamos? — perguntou ele quebrando o silêncio.

— Vamos!

* * *

Tudo era exatamente como no seu sonho e, apesar de já ter aceito que o Universo se constituía por coisas além de sua compreensão e que o impossível talvez não fosse tão impossível assim, foi surpreendente passar pelas ruas e entrar no apartamento. Até as plantas estarem nos exatos lugares que lembrava, os livros, a cozinha, os quartos. Conscientizando-se cada vez mais de suas novas... Habilidades?

Tomou seu tempo para organizar suas coisas.

Da janela do seu quarto podia ver os trilhos e um trem passando.

Gaara estava acendendo um incenso e sentado sob suas pernas concentrava-se numa oração. O espírito de sua mãe sentava ao seu lado e na foto reconheceu a foto da mesma, sentiu seu coração apertar.

Sentindo sua presença, ambos olharam para trás e a chamaram em sincronia.

— Chá? — ofereceu o cientista, ela aceitou e em silêncio sentaram-se os três na sala, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol da tarde. Sentiu uma pequena frustração por ele não poder enxergar a mãe.

— Não fique triste, Hinata-chan, não existem palavras para expressar o quão feliz sou por você poder me ver e nos conectar, através de seus olhos, se torna muito mais real não?

— S-Sim... — respondeu baixinho, sem perceber.

— Sim, o quê? — perguntou ele curioso com a palavra dita do nada.

Por instantes, a menina ficou sem reação e sua reação pareceu preocupá-lo.

— Ino conversou comigo ontem, pouco depois que você voltou a dormir e falou de uma outra pessoa — sentiu um suor frio subir por sua espinha, a hora chegara — Hinata, até onde minhas pesquisas apontam, você é a primeira pessoa que voltou à vida, mais especificamente por meio do processo que desenvolvi. Se você estiver vivenciando algum fenômeno que não considerado normal, não precisa se preocupar, esse território da ciência é novo. Não sei o que esperar e não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você.

O olhar dele a reconfortou e a deu coragem, antes de começar a falar inspirou mais profundamente.

— Eu perdi minha mãe pouco depois que minha irmã nasceu... Como todas as mães, ela era muito importante na minha família, para mim... Mas ela era o coração do meu pai. N-Não que meu pai não tenha coração! — logo defendeu, não conseguia pensar em seu pai sem fazê-lo com compaixão, por que ela entendia... observou-o a vida toda — Ela era nosso pilar e numa noite ela foi dormir e não acordou mais. Os médicos explicaram em palavras complicadas que era um caso raro, que não tinham detectado nos exames periódicos e que mesmo com toda a tecnologia atual, não podiam fazer nada... N-Nós autorizamos que a desligassem, foi a primeira e única vez que vi meu p-pai chorar. N-Nunca esqueci... — e como se fosse ontem a cena materializou-se na sua mente, num flash — C-Conforme passaram-se os anos f-fui me tornando mais e mais parecida com ela e meu p-pai foi se afastando e se afundando no trabalho. O-o violino eu comecei a t-tocar por conta dela — respirou, não sabia porque contava sua história para Gaara, pretendia fazer um resumo breve e ir direto ao ponto, mas desde a primeira palavra, não conseguia mais parar. O menino e a mãe a escutavam em silêncio, assentindo com a cabeça uma vez ou outra — minha mãe fazia parte de um quinteto de cordas e m-meu pai a viu tocar na casa da minha avó materna, ele se apaixonou e no mesmo dia fez o pedido de miai²ª... Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos e se dependesse do meu pai, ele a ouvia tocar o dia inteiro... Eu cresci vendo meus pais juntos até o último dia que vi minha mãe acordada. Lembro de quando Hanabi tinha cinco meses e meu pai precisou viajar, minha mãe nos deixou aos cuidados do nossos tios e foi também, eles não conseguiam ficar separados, então... Meu pai se perdeu quando ela se foi, mais do que qualquer um de nós... — ao mesmo tempo que era doloroso falar a respeito, era também libertador.

— E como isso afetou você? — a voz de Gaara ganhou sua atenção e ela notou o olhar solene no rosto da mãe dele, tanto ela quanto o filho entendiam.

— B-Bom... Minha irmã e-era bebê na época, então dedicava m-muito do meu tempo para cuidar dela — nos primeiros meses em que seu pai não via ninguém, Hanabi se tornara seu tesouro. Hinata lembrava de passar horas abraçada com sua irmã no jardim, no quarto, brincando, tocando violino para ela, por isso lhe fora tão doloroso quando irmã se afastara — e-e como qualquer criança busquei i-incansavelmente a aprovação do meu pai, estudando, me tornando a f-filha que imagina perfeita... Nesse processo, a-as crianças da escola começaram a m-me odiar, p-porque subia os parâmetros e à partir do ginásio — o começo de sua puberdade — comecei a-a ouvir meu nome c-com maior frequência na escola, falado p-por pessoas que não conhecia... As coisas m-melhoraram quando meu primo, Neji, veio morar conosco, meu pai melhorou. Neji-niisan era meu único amigo. N-na escola eu tinha m-menos problemas e ele foi n-nomeado herdeiro da família. Por m-mais que me esforçasse nunca tive interesse em dar continuidade aos negócios, Hanabi muito menos... Dois anos atrás, ele foi aceito numa universidade no Reino Unido e a-as coisas p-pioraram na escola, em casa já e-estava acostumada com a distância — respirou fundo — a-além de não ter amigos, não concordava c-com as pessoas com quem estudava, não fazia sentido pra m-mim o apego material e a necessidade d-de tantas máscaras, competição. M-mais do que tudo, não entendia porque vivíamos nos isolando do resto do mundo! — finalmente, dizia o que pensava sem medo — e-e bem... Me i-interessei por um menino que tinha atenção de muitas pessoas e um grupo de meninas me atormentava diariamente de diversas maneiras. Eu simplesmente deixava, desmotivada até que sucumbi, nada mais fazia sentido, me sentia presa e fugi, esse foi o dia que você me encontrou.

— H-H-Hinata-chan! — as lágrimas da mãe de Gaara espalhavam-se pelo ar em pequenos pontinhos coloridos. Gaara a olhava com o cenho um pouco franzido, a menina sorriu com a empatia dos dois.

— Quando voltei à vida, desenvolvi a habilidade de ver espíritos e foi o que aconteceu com a Ino, pois no seu laboratório, desde o momento em que abri os olhos, tinha uma quarta pessoa além de nós três. N-Não falei nada no início p-porque tive medo de que fossem me mandar d-de volta para casa ou p-para alguma instituição — sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha.

— Nunca! — respondeu no mesmo instante o cientista, jamais faria isso com ela.

— Obrigada, Gaara — pegou Kiun-chan do chão e a colocou em seu colo, acariciando sua pelugem branca e cinza, como de um pequeno tigre — sobre essa nova habilidade, quando peguei no sono em seu laboratório fiz uma viagem astral, foi assim que me lembrei de como fui parar ali e onde conheci o espírito da minha avó e soube da minha nova... hm... — _missão é uma palavra um tanto dramática... Ah!_ — responsabilidade, de auxiliar espíritos ao meu alcance com suas questões nessa dimensão. — surpreendeu-se com sua clareza e com seu monólogo, sem dúvidas era a vez que mais falara em sua vida.

— Na sua viagem astral, a sua avó te explicou mais alguma coisa à respeito da sua habilidade? Você vê esses espíritos apenas em viagem astral?

 _Como assim...? Ele realmente não tem dúvidas?_

— V-Você r-realmente acredita?! — chocada.

Ele a olhou como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

— Eu disse que acontecesse à partir de agora é território novo. Quando você estuda a morte, não tem como você não considerar a cultura da humanidade. Você ouviu a respeito da minha viagem para a América do Sul, — ela assentiu com a cabeça, sim, quando estavam com Sasori — parte do material que recolhi foram substâncias utilizadas pelas tribos indígenas, mas para isso fiquei dois meses convivendo com diversas tribos e vivendo seus costumes.

— Foi uma aventura e tanto, Hinata-chan! Você tinha que ver meu filho no meio da floresta, ele até caçou um animal estranhíssimo que eles chamavam de xama³ª — contava entusiasmada encenando o filho com um arco e flecha na mão.

— Essas tribos são conhecidas pelos rituais xamãnicos e as estive estudando nos últimos dois anos... Viagens astrais e contato entre ancestrais fazem parte das experiências geradas por essas substâncias que recolhi. Você ter desenvolvido a habilidade de ver espíritos depois de morrer e voltar à vida não é estranho. Sua consciência saiu do seu corpo e a minha máquina à trouxe de volta.

Tinha muitas leituras para por em dia, pensou ela.

— R-Respondendo sua pergunta, Baa-sama disse que agora tenho essas habilidades porque minha volta à vida desequilibrou uma pequena fração de energia no Universo e para restaurá-la prestarei auxílio aos espíritos que posso... E-E e-eu consigo vê-los a qualquer momento... E-Eles acompanham pessoas ainda vivas a quem sentem necessidade de ajudar e com quem tinham fortes laços... Sua... Mãe é uma delas — seu olhar na figura dela sentada ao lado dele.

O cientista seguiu o olhar da menina para o espaço vazio ao seu lado, Hinata podia vê-los como se olhassem fundo nos olhos um do outro, a mãe dele chorava sem desviar o olhar, ele permanecia em silêncio.

— Hinata-chan, diga a ele que...

— E-Ela está dizendo _"que desde o momento em que você nasceu e meu espírito deixou meu corpo, eu estive ao seu lado. Vi você andando pela primeira vez, indo para a escola, brincando com seus irmãos. S-sua dor e sua alegria, tudo o q-que você v-viveu eu vivi junto e, eu sinto tanto o-orgulho de você m-meu filho, Gaara, você é t-tudo que eu poderia desejar"_ — Hinata se esforçava ao máximo para conter o choro e falar direito, não deu muito certo.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Gaara e ela soube que essa imagem ficaria guardada na sua memória para sempre.

— Eu dediquei a minha vida à minha pesquisa, para que ninguém mais passasse pelo que eu passei. Nunca conheci minha mãe... Nunca sonhei em conhecê-la, porque ela estava morta. Nunca pensei que trazer alguém de volta à vida resultaria no nosso encontro através de você... Obrigada Hinata, mãe...

— H-H-Hinata-chan! E-Ele está falando c-c-comigo! — exclamou ela, chorando como uma criança, Hinata sorriu.

— Ela está muito emocionada, s-se você pudesse ver através dos meus olhos, vocês estão sentados um ao lado do outro, o-os olhos na mesma altura, q-quase... S-Sua mãe é um pouco mais baixa — Gaara sorriu com a informação.

— Você disse que é capaz de ver espíritos que pode auxiliar, o que minha mãe precisa?

— É-É mesmo, eu não perguntei! — exclamou — c-como posso t-te ajudar... Hm...? — era estranho não saber como chama-la...

— Karura — disse Gaara — ela não te falou o nome?

— Fui descoberta!

— N-Não, e-ela não tinha me falado... — _por quê?_

— Porque agora que você sabe o meu nome, você pode me convocar, o nome é algo muito importante na nossa dimensão, você entende, não é mesmo? Não é legal sair falando seu nome para qualquer pessoa — terminou sorrindo, Hinata passou a mensagem adiante.

— Interessante. — observou.

— Sobre o que precisa, ela está dizendo _"que você não deve em hipótese alguma compartilhar sua pesquisa, sua máquina, desde que você decidiu, anos atrás eu venho tentando lhe alertar, mas não conseguia... Você precisa acreditar em mim..._ — Hinata pelo menos não duvidava, o cosmo se comunicava com os espíritos de maneira diferente — _como mensageira, eu acho que deveria destruí-la, mas como mãe, te conheço ao ponto de saber que você não vai conseguir fazer isso, pelo menos não por agora... Então você deve mantê-la escondida à todo custo... Durante todos esses anos o Universo conseguiu prevenir que o ser humano obtivesse sucesso em trazer os mortos de volta à vida. O desequilíbrio energético poderia gerar consequências catastróficas e as pessoas desse planeta não podem ter esse tipo de poder nas mãos, elas não foram criadas para superar a morte física... Mas você deve continuar pesquisando e descobrindo novas maneiras de ajudar... O líquido regenerativo que você criou precisa ser aperfeiçoado, torná-lo acessível para comércio intergaláctico, adaptado às raças de outros planetas que precisam de nossos recursos."_

O céu do pôr-do-sol já estava rosado com tons de púrpura, a hora mágica, indicando a chegada da noite. Da janela podia-se ouvir o movimento da rua e o som dos trens passando. O aquecimento interno mantinha uma temperatura agradável na sala, mas podia sentir a brisa fria entrar pela janela. Permaneceram em silêncio, refletindo.

— Entendo.

 _?!_

— Sabia que você ia entender meu filho!

— E-Ela fica f-feliz.

— Obrigada, Hinata. — agradeceu ele.

— N-Não p-por isso... — respondeu ela, corando.

— O que acontece agora que minha mãe me passou a mensagem que precisava?

— E-Ela não tem nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo, e-então continuará aqui — disse ela repassando o que Karura dizia — a realização de um espírito não significa que ele desaparece — mas sem dúvida alguma podia sentir o seu corpo diferente, uma sensação de como se estivesse embriagada, contente.

* * *

Por intermédio de Hinata, Gaara e Karura conversaram desde assuntos sérios até amenidades. Hinata se divertiu escutando histórias sobre as viagens de Gaara por quase todos os cantos do mundo em busca de conhecimentos e culturas primitivas, algumas em que Sakura o acompanhou, essas eram as mais engraçadas. Conversaram muito sobre a rósea e Hinata pode ver o quão importante ela era na vida do cientista, como a amizade deles era bonita.

— Essa tatuagem — disse apontando para o kanji de amor em sua testa — durante muitos anos era a única ligação que tinha com a minha mãe, era também o sentimento que mais tinha dificuldade em entender... Como minha mãe disse, meu pai se isolou após a sua morte, Kankuro e Temari estudaram em colégios internos e eu os vi pouco nos meus primeiros anos em que fui criado pelo irmão da minha mãe, mencionamos ele, Yashamaru — ah... sim, eles mencionaram algo sobre ele ter falecido por conta de um acidente de moto, outra perda — Sakura foi a pessoa que me ensinou a compartilhar meus sentimentos de tristeza, frustração e até alegria. Ela me ensinou o que é uma amizade e como é amar alguém sem esperar nada em troca, cuidar e se preocupar. Em situações onde não sei como reagir, penso em como ela faria no meu lugar. Sakura me fez entender melhor o recado da minha mãe — a mão dele cobria com carinho a tatuagem e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

— Nossa, ela ia arrancar os olhos de chorar se escutasse isso — comentou Karura se divertindo, Hinata escutava admirada.

Hinata se ofereceu para fazer o jantar, familiarizou-se com a pequena dispensa e foi escolhendo os ingredientes, cortando, levando-os à panela. Kuruma-ebi empanado, Gohan, vegetais refogados, cogumelos, misô com tofu e sunomono. Após o jantar, Gaara sentou para trabalhar e Hinata pegou um dos livros da estante, se encolheu no sofá imersa na leitura, pegou no sono algumas horas depois. Tomando nota o cientista a pegou com cuidado e a levou até o quarto. Com muita dificuldade a menina abriu os olhos e entre bocejos agradeceu Gaara novamente, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

De volta à uma madrugada de trabalhos, ele projetou o noticiário na parede da sala como de costume e concentrou-se na sua leitura.

" _... Não sabemos ao certo se o desaparecimento dessas pessoas em Tóquio estão ligados e nem o propósito, nenhuma das vítimas tinha correlação entre a outra e a maioria não tem família..."_

Se Hinata estivesse acordada poderia ver a mão tensionada de Karura segurando o ombro de Gaara e a expressão de apreensão no rosto de ambos.

つづく

¹ [銀河間連合] Ginga-kan rengo, União de Comércio Intergaláctico.

² [公園] Koen, Parque.

³ A interpretação da violinista Midori Goto é a minha versão favorita dessa composição.

¹ª MUJI é uma loja de departamentos Japonesa fundada nos anos 80. O nome é uma abreviação de Mujirushi Ryohin, que no site europeu se traduz como "No Brand Quality Goods", conhecida por seu design minimalista e ênfase em sustentabilidade e reciclagem, com uma política sem logo, sem marca.

²ª [見合い] Miai, normalmente confundido com "casamento arranjado" é uma prática que surgiu no Japão do século 16 nas classes samurais para formar e proteger alianças militares. A tradução mais correta seria "uma oportunidade de encontro com intenções e probabilidades de se tornar um cortejo para casamento". A prática na modernidade perdeu muito da seriedade de antigamente, mas como Neo-Tóquio é uma cidade muito atrelada à sobrenomes, história e tradições, ainda se pratica uma versão dela.

³ª Xama em Yanomami, tribo que ocupa a região do Rio Tootobi, significa Anta.

(...)

Como de praxe, agradeço imensamente os reviews e aproveito para respondê-los :)

Liryn: no próximo capítulo vou mostrar mais sobre como Hiashi está lidando com tudo e voltamos para o Sasuke também! Prometo que vou responder todas as suas perguntas! Muito muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo. Enche meu coração de alegria ver essa motivação e interesse de outra pessoa com minha história!

Hime-23: nem tudo é como parece! No próximo capítulo vou falar mais sobre isso, tenho muita coisa bacana planejada pela frente, agradeço o review, de coração!


End file.
